Our Time Now
by unscriptedwriter
Summary: A relationship has ups and downs. A relationship has struggles and tribulations. But, only true love can conquer anything that comes into their way. These two, Casey and Dawson? Will they get through it together, or will one end up getting hurt by the other in the end?
1. Chapter 1

**Chicago Fire**

**Title: Our Time Now**

**Summary: Lieutenant Casey was just buried under the situations he was going through. EMT Paramedic, Gabriela Dawson was just a girl with so much of a hidden past. These two that will help each other with so much courage and faith, to get through anything that comes their way.**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for NBC.**

It was nine months that fellow firefighter, Andy Darden had passed away on duty while putting out a building fire. To say the least, it was bound to happen to any of them, it was their job and they know the costs of it. It was a matter of a life or death situation. None of them knew it was coming. These firefighters have a duty to fulfill, it was to save someone else's life while risking their own. They signed up for it and this was of course was one of the risks of the job, but they loved it.

Lieutenant Casey was on the bricks. He was grieving hard and he knew that he should of came after Darden, when he went into that death trap. Maybe he would've been alive, if he went after him. But the situation was over now. Severide and him knew that fighting against each other would get them nowhere. And this is why they both agreed to get back to that friendship and brotherhood they had before all of this commotion had happened.

And then there was another part, he had just ended a five year relationship, a month ago with Dr. Hallie Thomas, a professional at Lakeshore Hospital, the hospital that their house fed into when on the call. She wasn't very committed to him. He wanted a family, she just wasn't ready. And ofcourse the knocker of all situations, he had walked into their apartment and found her making out with another guy.

Then, there was Dawson. He had known her ever since she had started working at 51. The first glimpse he made of her wasn't exactly subtle. But he had fallen in love with her from the start, he or she just hadn't known it yet. She is a sweet and caring girl. He had always looked out for her both on the call and off duty. He felt the need to protect her. She was so fragile and he just wanted to care for her. When she was on duty and taking care of a victim, he was always by her side, just in case the worst had really come to worse.

For instance, when they got the dispatch that there was four-car pile up in the hallway, Dawson was getting the victim out of the car and getting her to safety. That he was also in the van getting the door out, while he was underneath Dawson while she was getting the victim into the C-Collar, call that close quarters. The victim was out of danger and the van that they were both in suddenly caught on fire. His first instinct was to cover Dawson, she wasn't wearing her fire protection gear, she didn't think she needed it. His first move was covering her up with his jacket, and making sure the flames didn't touch her in any way. He wanted her to be safe. When his team had put out the fire, she jumped right out and him following suit. She looked at him with a thankful gaze and her big brown eyes were almost in tears, knowing that they almost lost each other. He was okay, and she was okay.

There was many other times where there was a crazy situation, and he and Dawson were on scene together. Her face is always so grateful that he got out of that situation unharmed and perfectly clean. They of course, wouldn't hug or physically contact each other on scene, because that was totally against protocol and Chief Boden would give them both a hard time back at the house. To sum it up altogether, he had feelings for Dawson for just more than a friend. He just didn't know how to act on it and nor did she. Everything was so piled up for all of them. And there was just really no time for a relationship, but he decided that if he didn't act upon it now, he will forever dwell on the fact that he let her slip out of his hands. He couldn't bare to see her with another guy.

That is when he found himself getting a pair of jeans on and his CFD jacket on, and his favorite CFD beanie. He found himself getting into his truck and going to the place where he needed to be and just spill it out.

Dawson's house.

He walked up the stairs leading to her front door, and just stared at it for the longest time ever. Whether or not, to knock on the door or forget it and just go back home. He was about to knock of the door, until Dawson opened it up. She was dressed up, looking like she was ready for a night at the club, but she looked beautiful as always. They just stared at each other, not knowing what either of them should do. Then when the silence was painful, he pulled her body to his and attacked her face with his lips. They both found each other within a five-second time. He walked inside still attached to her and closing the door behind him. He walked them both to the wall, and lightly pushed her up against it, gently without hurting her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he gathered the courage to lift her legs onto his waist. Both of them ready to do some work in the bedroom. He pulled away for a second to catch some air, and without speaking he used his eyes to ask where her room was, and she nodded to the stairs that was a few feet away from them.

He was still carrying her upon his waist, and brought them to her room. Dropping clothes and articles of clothing on the way there. Putting her down on her bed, and taking off his shirt. He followed taking off the lovely piece of clothing that was putting up a barrier between his body and hers. Her dress. He unzipped it for her, and threw it somewhere in the room. He attached his lips to her neck, and started to drop hot kisses to each side while getting going further south, he unlocked the buttons to her bra, and once again threw it somewhere. Then came her underwear, and realizing that he was still in jeans he shook that off too, and looked at her granting the permission that he was able to continue to whatever this was leading to.

Getting hotter each time, both of them filling the room with moans when Casey was on the roll and pleasing her.

The morning after, they were both cuddled up naked underneath the blankets. He was starting to awake glancing at the clock beside the bed. He dropped kisses on the hollow spot of her neck, for her to also wake up.

"Good morning, I could wake up to this everyday" she said, with that beautiful voice of hers, while turning her head around to face his.

"Hi baby, did you sleep well?" he asked, with a soft and genuine smile.

"Yes I did, because a certain someone was here, keeping me up all night."

"Well, thank you. I'm glad you had fun last night." he winked.

"Casey, is this for real? Or am I just one of your one night stands?" she said in a serious tone.

"This is as serious as it can get. Dawson, I've had this chance a year ago, and I completely blew it. So, I cannot bare to ignore my feelings anymore, and this is what it had come to. You're it for me, Dawson. I've loved you for the longest time, and I'm ready to start this relationship. With that being said, will you be my girlfriend, Gabriela Dawson?"

"Yes, Matthew Casey, I will be your girlfriend. I love you so much." she said, while grabbing his face with her hands and kissing him on the lips.

The both of them had their make-out session, for however so minutes. Until Casey got out of bed, and started to find his boxers and pants. She followed suit, and walked over to where Matt's grey and yellow Lieutenant t-shirt was lying, picked it up and put it on with her bra and underwear, not even bothering to put on sweatpants. She poked him on the back, and he turned around.

"You look better in my clothes than I do. I could get used to seeing this sight everyday." He smiled, taking in her attire and the view in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chicago Fire**

**Our Time Now**

**Chapter 2**

**1/26 Author's Note: **I'd like to thank each and everyone of you for reviewing and taking the time to read the first installment of this series. When I woke up this morning, I did not expect already three reviews, and five follows. It's not much, but it's better than what I have expected. A shout out to the author, Justicerocks! I absolutely love her stories, and after reading her installments on Chicago Fire, she gave me the inspiration to start my own story. So check her out, if you favor Casey and Dawson!

This story is going to be very A/U, there will be references from the show and ideas reflecting on this story, but other than that, this will be all from my writing and story lines. I also saw this review reflecting on Casey's view, I find it easier for me to write from his view, I have no idea why. But, I will switch views from time to time, it will be noted at the start when I do a POV switch.

I hope you all enjoy this chapter, it's going to be cute and fluffy...the calm before the storm.

Anyways,

Thank you for reading!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago Fire, all rights reserved for NBC.**

To my understanding, Gabriela Dawson was done for me. She was amazing, every swift move she makes, I fall in love with her even more. It was the morning after at her house, I just saw her put on my shirt, which looks even more sexier on her. I was just about done putting on a pair of pants, when Dawson suddenly just left the room. I stalked to the bathroom to get cleaned, and find her back in the kitchen. I walk over to her figure to whom she was making breakfast at the stove. Damn, she looked good, and she was all mine. I quietly saunter over to her, and wrap my arms around her middle.

Then I whispered into her ear, "Hi baby," pecking her lightly on the cheek.

"Hi, looks like you're all settled. I made pancakes and bacon, and I know you can't start your day off without your black, unflavored, coffee. Is that fine with you?" She smiled and turned back at him.

"Everything you do is fine with me, Dawson." I said cheekily, walking over to the table and setting up plates for the both of us. She was done cooking the food, and had brought it over to the dining table. She took a seat and started to pick at the food.

"So, we both have the day off. We lace 'em back up tomorrow morning. What do you want to do today?" I asked.

"I was thinking, we just chill here and just cuddle up on the couch, watching movies all day." She looked up at me.

"That sounds great, but how about we head to the mall? You could grab a few things, while I be the perfect boyfriend and hold the bags all for you. Then afterward, we can grab some dinner, we can go back to my place, I have to get a few things." I planned out and talked to her.

And this is why I was Lieutenant, I needed to be in control and planned out for everything. The company could not just butcher around doing their own orders on call, but to follow a plan that I'd always come up before arriving at the scene.

"And there's the leader in you talking, always have to be prepared. But that sounds great, babe. I'll clean up here, I'll get dressed, then we head to your place so you could find something decent to wear, other than this whole frick and frack." She pointed out at my choice of attire. Yup, I should of brought an overnight bag. I don't think Brie would appreciate me flaunting around the mall wearing just sweatpants.

She walked back to her room, while I go find my my jacket and among other things. Once I was done finding my jeans and my jacket, she came back down to the living room looking beautiful as always. There she was standing at the staircase with a pair of black leggings, a simple white shirt, and her jean jacket, her hair down worn naturally. Oh, I was definitely lucky to have her.

"Ready to go?" She asked looking up at me, and I just nodded, kissing her forehead.

I walk over to my truck and open the door for her. She just smiled and winked at me. We drove to my place in a comfortable silence, without anyone talking. A silence, that wasn't awkward at all, it was amity. We arrive at my house and we talk over to the front and I opened the door.

"So, when was the last time you cleaned this place, Matt?" She said chuckling, taking in the scenery in front of her. Well, that was an understatement. I barely have time to clean, working shifts every day, and resting on my days off. I should clean sometime this week, Brie would throw a pissing fit at me for having such a dirty place.

"Well, you see Brie, I barely have time to clean so, uh, I will though when I find the time." I said hiding the embarrassment in voice and climb the stairs to my room.

She yelled, "Matthew Alexander, we are cleaning this place next weekend. I don't care what you say. This is a typical bachelor's pad! You are so not getting away with this!"

I chuckle when I hear those words. She's so cute. I walk into my room and fin what I needed to wear. Therefore, finding my black CFD Truck Lieutenant coat; similar to Severide's squad jacket, a pair of clean jeans, and my hat. Walking back down to the stairs, I find Brie at the end of the staircase, her arms crossed and a pissed-off look on her face. She's still mad about my place being a mess. I'll make it up to her later.

I smirk at the look on her face and not even bothering to ask her what's up, I already know the answer, "So, Lakeshore Mall right?"

She rolled her eyes and just walked out the door back to my truck, while I locked the door.

We arrived at Lakeshore Mall, twenty minutes later, due to the amounting traffic. We walk into the mall hand in hand, and her first stop was of course, Victoria's Secret. I would've known, that this was going to be her first store she goes to. She goes into the store, not even realizing that I let go of her hand, until she turned back around.

"Matthew, it's not even that bad. You're just going to follow me around, I go try on a few things, while you sit at the waiting area, okay?" She said, grabbing my hand once again going back into the store.

We walk around, until she finds a cute little lingerie set, she picked it up and a few other things, and went to the fitting room. I find a seat right outside, and sit next to a guy who looks like he doesn't want to be here as well.

"You here with your girl?" The man next to me, spoke up.

"Yup, she insisted." I said with small laughter trying to make conversation.

"Hell yeah, the things us guys do for love." I just chuckled, and returned to checking my Instagram on my iPhone. There wasn't much on my page, just a few pictures with the guys at the house, but then the realization hit me. There wasn't a picture of Brie and I yet. I got to do something about that later. Brie then walked back out of the fitting room, and grabbed my hand once again, dragging me off to the cash register to pay it off.

"I found a few things that I liked, and maybe you will too." She winked with a cheeky expression on her face.

"I can't wait to see it." I whispered into her ear.

We walk out of Victoria's Secret, and I steady her for a second at a nearby bench. Grabbing a guy's shoulder near me.

"Hey man, can you take a picture of me and my girl, for a second?" I asked.

"Sure." He nodded and I handed him my iPhone. Brie and I posed for a few pictures, until the right one was taken. I nodded a thanks to the guy and he went back about.

"What was that for?" Brie asked with a small smile looking at the pictures to find the right one.

"I needed a new home screen background and while I was checking my Instagram earlier, I realized that I didn't have a picture of you and I on my page."

She just nodded, grabbed my phone, found the picture that she liked and sent it to her phone. I got my phone back, and uploaded the picture on Instagram, captioning it, "Spent the day at the mall with my girl." with a smile emoticon.

"Now, it's my background too." She showed me her iPhone, and on her lock screen was a collage of photos with me and her.

I think me and Brie have the cheesiest relationship, but I think it's just the things we do for each other. It was the lovey-dovey phase of our relationship.

"Hey Brie, can I tell you something?" We sit at a table at the food court, and put the shopping bags down from earlier.

"Sure." I grab her hand, set it down on the table, and I put mine on top of hers.

"I want to just let you know, that I love you. And that no matters what happens, we will always support each other. Our relationship can come to a tough spot, but no relationship is perfect. We will get through everything that comes our way, okay?" I said, looking at her. She had tears in her eyes, and I grabbed her face in mine, wiping the tears away from her face.

"I love you too, Mattie. And I agree with everything that you just said. I promise."

We just continued to eat the frozen yogurt, that she had gotten for the both of us. She smiled at me, that gorgeous smile of hers.

**Author's Note: Brie, is Matt's nickname for Gabriela. I figured since everyone called her Gabby or Dawson, it was his idea for him to call her something that she hasn't heard yet. This chapter is just the calm before the storm. It's not always going to be rainbows and unicorns for the both of them, OR House 51. I just want to also point out that, my updating schedule is every weekend. I extremely busy during the weekdays, so the only free time I have is Saturday and Sunday. If I am on break, I will update! **

**Thank you so much for reading once again, and don't forget to drop a review, I'd love to hear your thoughts! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chicago Fire**

**Our Time Now**

**Chapter 3**

**(1/31/2014) Author's Note: I really thank each and every one of you for such fantastic and wonderful reviews. I do appreciate every one of it. I'm really glad everyone has liked this story so far, I am really pleased about it. And about me updating constantly, I am a current student in college, and I'm nearing the end of my first year. Also, I do work part time each night after school, so I do get home very late. It's incredibly hard for me to write a chapter, revise, and post to the best ability, so I limit two chapters per week, I hope this is understandable. **

**Credits to Justicerocks, she helped me write this chapter, and I can't thank her enough for helping me get this story moving forward. Check out her stories, you'll love them as much I do!**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for NBC.**

* * *

I woke up the next morning to Gabriela's side of the bed empty. Rubbing my eyes I swung my leg over the side of the bed and rubbed my eyes. I walked out the hallway and down the stairs to hear Gabby's voice as she talked on the phone."Uh-huh. Yeah sure. No problem," She smiled as she talked to whoever was on the other end.I snuck up behind her and wrapped my hands around her; then I began kissing her neck, "The bed was cold without you," I said in between kisses."Yeah Antonio, it's Matt; Yes Antonio," I could tell she was getting frustrated with her older brother,

"I'll tell you more at lunch. Go catch a bad guy or something.""Love you too."Her cell phone in her pocket Gabby turned in my arms, "That was Antonio; I'm meeting him at the District for lunch.""Ah," Matt nodded, "I'm not invited?""Not yet; He likes you but, the idea of you as my boyfriend..."I pulled her into a kiss "Well he's going to have to get used to it because I plan on keeping you for a very long time."

"Oh, really? I sure do hope so, because I plan on having you by my side every minute." Gabby said, looking up to me.

I smile, and unwrap my arms from her waist, and walk over to the fridge to find something to eat. I find a carton of milk, and get the box of cereal from the nearby cabinet.

"So, what's the plans for today, babe?" I asked Gabby, while pouring the cereal into my bowl.

"Well, we don't have shift until eight, and it's only six. And at lunch, I will go meet Antonio for lunch, and then you do whatever Lieutenants do. Later when we get home, I am finally taking up the offer to move in with you." She said with such a cute little voice. Ah, she finally agreed to move in with me. Fantastic. Now all I have to do is clean up my beautiful mess of a house.

"Okay, sounds great baby. I'm gonna go grab a shower, you coming?" I said walking towards to the bathroom, and waving towards her. She obliges, and catches up with me.

* * *

Gabby and I arrive at the firehouse within thirty minutes before our shift starts. We walk hand in hand towards the apparatus floor heading into the building. I halt her for a second and I move us back a bit.

"So, do you wanna tell everyone that we're dating now? 'Cuz, I'm ready to show the whole world that you're finally my girl." I asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. Do you mine if I tell Mills first? I just want to tell him personally out of respect. And then we can head into the briefing room with chief and the rest of the crew, after he gives the agenda for the day."

"Sounds great. I'll see you inside." I gave her a small smile, and head into the building, once I see Mills approaching from his car.

I stay inside near the doorway and listen in on Gabby's conversation with Mills. It's not like she minds anyways.

"Hey Dawson, what's up?" I hear Mills say.

"Nothing much, but just a light heart the one I am, I just wanted to let you know that Casey and I are dating."

"Oh.." _Hold up, why was there a small awkward silence _

"Yeah..." I heard Gabby say.

"Well, congratulations to you and Casey. You know, I'm just happy that you found the right guy to take your heart. And I'm glad it's Casey." _Yup, that's right bitch. You got that, and she's my girl. Since the first day I've met her, I knew she was the one from the start._

"Well, uh, thanks. I guess?" I see Gabby start walking to the door, and I run for my office, so she doesn't suspect anything. I sit at my desk, and grab a paper and start writing notes on it.

"Hey, so you ready?" Gabby said, while putting on her Paramedic beanie and jacket.

"Yeah, let's go."

We walk hand in hand towards the debriefing room, and we already see the crew at the tables, waiting for Chief Boden to arrive. Dawson heads to the table with Shay, and I go find a seat next to Severide. Severide and I talk a while, until I hear someone clear their throat. I look up, and it's Chief Boden at the front of the room. I lean back into my seat, and listen to him talk the agenda for today.

"Good Morning everyone, another day at 51. Today, we're just gonna get through every call get, with of course the best of our ability. As all of you know, next week marks the one year anniversary of our fallen firefighter, Andy Darden. I hope you all take that lightly. That's it from me, and I believe Casey and Dawson have an announcement to make." Chief Boden calls up both up to the front.

"Well, we would just like everyone to know that Dawson and I are finally in a relationship." I say taking Gabby's hand into mine.

"I KNEW IT, I CALLED IT. WELL, SYDNEY KNEW IT. BUT I CALLED IT. SEVERIDE, YOU OWE ME TWENTY." Herrmann yelled out and walked up to us patting me on the back. Whilst, Severide takes a twenty out of his wallet.

"Congrats man. I knew it, you guys were meant to be." Severide said with a smile.

The rest of the crew hollers and claps, claiming they called it. _Ah, gotta love the family._

Dispatch alarm goes off, _favorite sound of all_, and calls out, "Squad 3, Truck 81, Ambulance 61, and Battalion 25, fire incident of a truck holding gas, and four car accident, at I-70 West."

Then, squad heads off to their vehicle, with their turn out gear, while I get into mine and head off with my crew. I see Gabby giving me a smile and heading into the ambulance with Shay.

* * *

**Gabby POV**

We had gotten back from our call, and let's just say it was really a tough one. It was one of those calls that made you realize that you love your job and doing what you do, made up who you are as a person. Seeing Casey doing what he loves the most, it makes my heart warm. Knowing that, Casey, was a life-saver, not only him but the rest of the crew. They all loved what they did, and so did I. Although I'm just a paramedic, I still make a difference on these calls.

I was heading out of the building when Casey grabbed my arm and stopped me, he turned me around a planted his lips onto mine. I smile into the kiss, and let go for the much needed air.

"Hey, what was that for?" I ask.

"Just showing how much I love you, and how much I will miss you during our break." He says with a smirk.

"Oh, please Casey, I'll be back before you know it. I love you." I planted a chaste kiss on his cheek, and started to head off to my car. He then calls out,

"Be safe!"

"Always." I say back to him.

I started my car and sent a text to Antonio, saying that I was on my way. Once arriving to the Intelligence Unit of the Chicago Police Department, I walk out of my car and see Antonio waiting at the front door for me.

"Hey baby sis, how's everything?" He walked over to me and gave me a hug with a kiss on the cheek.

"Great, everything's well. How are things with the switch over to the intelligence unit?"

"Not too bad, I really love the cases though, more interesting than the cases at Vice. But I love my job, all the more. How are things at the house?" He said, while opening the door and we walk in.

"Same as always, more dangerous calls lately." I shrug, and wave a hand to some of the people Antonio works with, and grab a seat at Antonio's desk.

"Mm, that's understandable. Hey, do you want to meet some of my co-workers?" He asks.

I nod, and walk with him deeper into the Intelligence building. We walk into what looks like a break room, and I see everyone sitting at a table and eating.

"Hey guys, this is my sister Gabriela."

They all mumble a hi, and continue talking and eating.

"Long day already, huh?" I said with a small chuckle.

"For sure, did you bring lunch?" Antonio asks grabbing me a seat at one of the empty tables.

"Oh yeah, I made mom's recipe for spaghetti, and that bread you like from the bakery in the neighborhood. But it's in my car, do you mind if I go and grab it?"

"Sure, go ahead. I'm starving, so make it quick, sis." Antonio said, waving me off.

I head out of the unit, and quickly run off to my car, it's just that this place gives me the chills. I grab the plastic bag with the food in it, I turn back around, and I see a guy with a mask on and duct tape in his hands, and that is the last thing that I see before I black out.

* * *

**Oo, cliffhanger. Stay tuned for tomorrow, when I upload the next chapter. Sorry this took a while to get up on the site, there was some issues on the website. **

**Don't forget to drop a review, I love to read your comments and thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chicago Fire**

**Our Time Now**

**Chapter 4**

**(2/2/2014) Author's Note: Thank you once again for the lovely and wonderful reviews, I deeply appreciate them and I hope that you enjoy this chapter! I know that cliffhanger on the last chapter really got to you, huh?**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for NBC.**

**Warnings: Abusive actions and words near end of the chapter.**

* * *

**Antonio POV**

"So, that's your sister, huh? She's good looking, mind if you hook me up with her?" Jay Halstead, one of my partners, said.

"Shut up, she has a boyfriend. Lieutenant Casey at firehouse fifty one, I wouldn't mess with them if I were you."

Jay just shrugged and continued to talk to Lindsay, one of the detectives here in Intelligence. _It's been eight minutes already, why is Gabby taking so long? _I decided to go out of the building and check up on her, and when I see her car, the driver's seat door was still open. I walk over there, and when I see she's not there, I immediately freak out. The plastic bag of food is lying on the ground, and there's a note next to it.

_I have your sister, so come and find her, Dawson. _The note said, I didn't bother to pick it up, I could send it off to the forensics team. The note was in cut off magazine letters, this guy is pretty good. I walk back into the building and run off to the unit.

"Guys, Gabby's missing." I yell out. All of them stood up, with a very shocked expression on their face.

"What do you mean she's missing?" Lindsay said.

"I went to go look for her because she was taking so long, and when I arrived at her car, there was a note sitting to the food that she was supposed to bring in."

"Do you have the note?" Voight asked.

"No, I left it out there, so forensics could take a look at it. The note isn't hand-written, that's the thing. Voight, who was the last guy who recently got out of jail, any one of your freakin' associates, huh?"i walk up to Voight, and yelled into his face.

"So, you think this is my fault? And to be honest, I haven't let out a guy in three months, so there's no way I could of done whatever you think I did."

"Whatever, Lindsay and Halstead, go get the forensics team and go examine the crime scene. Her car is a white Range Rover, it's parked in the front of the building. I'm going to contact the Lieutenant at the firehouse." I ordered to all of the crew.

_Okay, Antonio. Don't panic, your sister is going to be fine. She knows how to kick ass, and she knows how to defend herself. Meanwhile, why don't you go call Casey and let him know._

I dialed Casey's number on my iPhone, and waited for him to pick up.

On the third ring, "Lieutenant Casey,"

"Casey, it's Antonio, you need to come down to the department now. It's urgent." I said.

"Why, is Gabby alright? What happened?" He asked frantically.

"It's better for you to be here, I'll explain when you get here."

"I'll be there in twenty."

_So you told Casey, that's off the list. If Gabby isn't found within twenty-four hours, then it's time to call the parents._

* * *

**Casey POV**

I was doing some paperwork in my office, until Herrmann grabbed me because lunch was made by Mills. I walk into the common room and grab a seat at my table. I start eating, until my phone started to vibrate, meaning that I had a incoming call.

_Antonio? What does he want?_

I press answer, and put the phone to my ear, "Lieutenant Casey,"

"Casey, it's Antonio, you need to come down to the department now. It's urgent."

A million of questions and case scenarios started to form in my head. "Why, is Gabby alright? What happened?" I spoke.

The guys started to look at me and dropped what they were doing.

"It's better for you to be here. I'll explain when you get here." _I've never heard Antonio panic before, this is definitely about Gabby. I need to get down to the department immediately._

"Guys, uh, just tell Chief that I went out on an errand. Herrmann you're taking my spot for now. Tell Chief it's important. I'll update you on what's happening, later." I said to the crew, I ran out of the common room and grabbed my jacket from my office.

Once I arrived at the police department, I showed the desk officer my badge, and ran to where Antonio's office was. I quickly found him along with the rest of the intelligence officers. He was in his thinking mode. I walk up to him, and tapped him on the back.

"Antonio, what's going on?" I asked.

"Sit down. I'll explain.

After listening to Antonio on what's going on. My babe is missing. Gabriela Marie Dawson is missing. I put my head into my hands, and just start to tear up.

I spoke out, "Antonio, you need to find her. Anything that you could do to find my girl. Just please."

"We will, Casey. I assure you." He said giving me a small smile. I see Voight coming down and I stood up and attacked him.

"You bastard, I know your little schemes. Call one of your buddies, I just want Gabriela back." I said to him, pulling on his shirt. Antonio held me back from punching him in the face.

"I didn't do shit, Casey."

"Sure, but if whoever is behind this and you put them to work, I swear, I will get you." I threatened.

Voight put his hands up in defense, and just walked away.

I sat down, and asked Antonio, "What have you got so far?"

"According to the forensics team, the note has literally no sign of DNA evidence. No hair speckle, dandruff, fingerprints, nothing at all. This guy got it good."

I nod, and just lean back into the chair. I sent out a text to everyone back at the house, updating them on every bit of information I have just received. They all replied with an affirmative and will drop by the department after shift. Then I hear Antonio's phone beep a chime, notifying him that he had a text.

He showed me his phone, "1786 Dawnwater Avenue. Abandoned house. Deep streets of Chicago. You have up until tomorrow at midnight to give me a hundred grand, or else your little sister is dead." with an image of Gabby tied up and duct tape on her mouth. No sign of scratches or marks on her face.

"Who's that from?" I said frustrated, grabbing his phone.

"Unknown number, " he said getting his phone back, "Okay, everyone gear up. We're heading to the deep side of Chicago. Voight, do whatever you can, to get a hundred grand. Halstead and Lindsay, gear up with the snipers, make up a plan. No, actually three plans. We need backups. Casey, you're with me." Antonio barked out, and everyone nodded.

* * *

**Gabby POV**

My whole body aches, my head hurts, and I feel like I've been asleep for two weeks. I try to get up, but my hands are tied, and my mouth is taped. What the actual fuck. Then, I see two men approaching me, I try to slide away from them, but my feet are tied up as well. They came up to me, and ripped the tape off my mouth. I didn't scream, it hurt, but if I yelled out, they'd do something to me. I try to get a look at the men, but they're both dressed in black, and masked.

"Hey bitch, you're Antonio's sister, am I right?" One of the guys said to me. I just looked up at them, not saying anything.

"Are you gonna say something or what?" He pushed again. I didn't respond.

He slapped me in the face, "You gonna answer now?"

No answer.

He hit me again, and this time it bruised my cheek. It sting for a few seconds, and then there comes another slap on the other cheek. Tears started to fall out of my eyes.

"Yes, I'm Antonio's sister. What do you want from me?" I croak out.

"Money, bitch. And if he doesn't get with the plan. You're dead to me, Dawson." He yelled out once again, picked me up, and threw me onto the ground. I felt something crack, and that was probably my back. I tried to get up, but there was no use. He kicked me in the stomach, pressed me against the wall, and start to take off my shirt.

"No, please leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you." I cry out.

"Fuck you, you little slut." He slapped me in the face once again. He starts to unzip my jeans, and he unbuckles his belt. That is when, the other guy pulls him off of me and punches him in the face.

"You asswipe, you're not suppose to rape her. Do you know how much Rev is going to get us? He said to hit her a few times, not rape her, you idiot!" I hear him argue with the other guy in a whispered tone.

_Rev_

_Where have I heard that name before?_

Two of the men walk away, and leave me in a mess. I start to cry, and pray that someone will arrive soon. I just want Matt here. To hold me, and tell me that everything is going to be alright.

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun. That's it for my updates this weekend. If I have time this week, I will upload the next chapter. But until then, stay tuned for more. By the way, I love reading your comments and thoughts, so drop a review before you exit this page!**


	5. Chapter 5

**February 10, 2014**

**Dear readers,**

**I hope everyone is enjoying this story so far, I am having a blast writing new chapters. Unfortunately, last week on Thursday night, I have gotten into a serious car accident. In result, I have broken a tendon in my right foot, I broke my left arm, and I had a concussion, so I've been in and out of concussion lately. I've been in the hospital for almost 5 days, and I'm gettig discharged very soon, because I was being kept under observation. Whilst, I am a right hand writer, so I've been writing the new chapters with paper and pen; the old fashioned way. It is absolutely the struggle to type and text on phone or laptop with one hand, so I wrote everything on paper needed for this author's note, and had my older sister type it for me. I am okay now and well functioning, I've been in a nasty accident, and it SUCKS sitting in a room with daytime and primetime TV. I am also wheelchair bound because of my foot and my arm, so walking is not my accessibility for a month, until I'm completely stable. I've been writing by hand and like I said I had my sister type everything, so it's not me who typed this, if there's any confusion.**

**Anyways, thank you for your continued and unwavering support, I appreciate reading your reviews and comments. I will be back and updating soon, I owe you guys four chapters, if the doctor said I can type freely now without hurting anything, I will do so on my winter break, which is next week. I'm very sorry for the convienience, and I hope everyone who loves this story, will continue to support it. **

**Thank you so much,**

**unscriptedwriter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chicag Fire**

**Our Time Now**

**Chapter 5 **

**(February 15, 2014) Author's Note: Sorry for such a short hiatus, as you all know I've recently been in accident, and I was in a hospital for a week. I am much better now, the doctor's cleared me up and I got discharged Wednesday afternoon. I have broken my left arm, but the doc said I can type and use it more freely now, but not to put too much weight onto it. Thank you everyone who had greeted me to get well soon. **

**Thank you all again for the continued support for this story, hope you all enjoy this long awaited chapter!**

**Chapter Synopsis: Insight on Matt and everyone at the firehouse**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for NBC.**

**Casey POV**

It's Valentine's Day, and it was supposed to be our very first one together as a couple, but with Gabby missing, I can't function. The whole firehouse was aware of the situation, and was ordered that any calls were to be directed to the next nearest house until further notice. It has been one hell of a damn week, since my baby went missing, and Antonio's force was trying everything to find her. That text message they sent? A total hoax. We went to the warehouse only to find another note, and a bomb implanted there. This time, the note read a lot more.

_'You really think I would let her get away so easy? Are you dumb or stupid? Pick one. You all have three days to get me 2 Million Dollars. If you don't get me the money, your girl will be dead, and I will make sure of it.'_

All of this scared me, and I just can't take it anymore. I can't lose the one thing that had keep me going everyday, the reason that I live, _Gabriela Marie Dawson_. I was going to propose to her today, on Valentine's day, I know we've been together for a little over a month, but I've been in love with her, for way too long.

Here I was sitting in my office at the house, waiting for a call, a text, or some update from Antonio, but for the past few hours, nothing. They need to do something quick, because a lot can happen to a missing girl in one week. Is she okay? Could she lack nutrition? Is she hurt? All of these questions, and I can't even answer one of them. I wish I could do something, but unfortunately, I can't. I have to wait for Antonio's plan. Antonio must feel even worse than me, she's his sister for God's sake. Her parents, they must feel even more somber, their daughter was missing, and no one has heard any update just yet. This was all killing me slowly. And I can't just lay in the bed of my office any longer, there has to be something that I could do.

I was taken out of my thought phase when I heard a knock on my door, I sat up in my bed, and nodded for them to come in. It was Severide and Chief. They both walked in, and took a seat.

"How are you holding up, Casey?" Severide asks.

"Not too well, I can't stop thinking if she's alright."

"She will be. She's a fighter, and she will come back safely. Antonio and his team will get all of this settled." Chief says.

I nod, and just grab the water bottle they've gotten me, and took a sip of it.

"Casey, when we find Gabriela, you will be off for as much time as you need, and Gabriela as well. You both are going through a rought time, and this is the least that we could do for you. Hermann will take over your position for now, and Mills will fill in for Gabriella. This is all settled already." Chief informs me.

I nod and agree with everything they say, and just continue to sit there quietly. "She will be okay, Casey. She knows how to kick ass." Severide lightly jokes. I smile as well, and wave them all a goodbye, as they all walk out of my office.

To be quite honest, life is a matter of questions. Some can't be answered, and some don't even have an answer. I was sitting here quietly in my office, thinking about the possible outcomes of this situation. Think positive, is what they say. My job requires the positive mind, and it sometimes not my best ability. I think too fast, and I act sometimes, quickly. I was checking my phone for any texts from Antonio, until Herrmann bursted into my room.

"Lieutenant...they have a lead on Gabriela." He said.

I looked up to him and thought to myself...

And in this moment, all of my prayers have been answered.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chicago Fire**

**Our Time Now**

**Chapter 6**

**(February 17, 2014) Author's Note: Thank you again for all of the lovely reviews, I can't believe this story already has 40 reviews altogeher, and it's only been almost a month since this story has been relaeased! I have nothing else to say, but please do enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Synopsis: Insight on Gabriela's mind, and a suprise at the end of the chapter.**

**Warnings: Mature language and violence.**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for NBC.**

* * *

**Gabriela POV**

It hurts...all over. The pain, it's too overbearing. These bruises, they were all caused by the men who kidnapped me. I'm hungry, they only gave me a bag of chips and half a bottle of water each day. How long have I been in this hell? It felt like months. Where is Matt? How 'bout Antonio? Mom and Dad? Did they all just give up on me and decide that I was pronounced dead? Did Matt even care anymore? How come I haven't seen anyone come into this hellhole and save me? Where are the cops?

Matt...we have only just gotten together and now that I've been missing, I have no idea what's he feeling. I miss him so much. His hands when he carresses my cheek, his gestures whenever we make love. His kind and sweet words whenever I'm upset, and most importantly...his smile. His smile gets me so much, it shows more of him. It makes me feel better whenever I see him smile at the smallest things.

Here I was, sitting in this moldy, uncleansed, room at this abandoned warehouse in the middle of nowhere. The attackers kept me in here for God knows how long. I was getting sick of it. I had made no sense to move because there was one guy standing outside and guarding the door. I pretend to fall asleep when I hear two people talking outside.

"_Rev, we need to get her out of here. I'm sick and tired of playing games. I feel bad for her." _

There it is again, that name...Rev. Where the hell have I heard that name before? And this guy? He actually feels bad for me?

"_I want my money, Oscar. I sent all of them a ransom note, and they have until tonight at midnight to get me the amount that I need." _Then I heard shuffling and someone opening my door.

"Dawson, guess what? You're getting out of here tonight. And if you don't coincide with the plan that we've all come up, you're going to be dead meat. Got it?" One of the men said to me.

"It's five o'clock, Dawson. Your brother has exactly seven hours. And if he isn't here at twelve sharp...each minute he's late, is a slit to your throat." My eyes were covered, so I coudn't identify his face, but his voice...it's this Rev guy. They all leave once again, and lock the door behind him.

I hope Antonio and his team are geared for this. I want all of them to be safe when this whole thing is over. Especially Antonio... he has a family. I just pray up above that I will get out of here and back into Matt's arms. It's what I need the most right now.

_**10:30 PM**_

I took a nap, and woke up to me in a different location. Instead of me being in a room locked up, I was tied and handcuffed to a very hard backboard. I open my eyes, and no longer were they covered. I look around and see that I was in a large open space, this must be the opening of the warehouse. Then all of a sudden, I hear gunshots.

"EVERYONE DROP WHAT YOU'RE DOING AND PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" I hear a voice call out, it was a feminine voice, Detective Lindsay? I look around and see that everyone had guns in their hands and ready to open fire.

A girl and a man slowly walk out of the shadows, and I identifty them as Voight and Lindsay.

"I thought I said for _Antonio_ to drop off the money, not his whole fucking army." Another voice coming from the shadows. _Rev_

"Yeah? Well, change of plans, you bastard." Voight said with harshness in the tone of his voice, he points his gun to the direction behind me.

I hear someone inch closer to me, I then feel metal to the side of my head...it's a gun, and I hear this person click in bullets.

"Where's the money, Voight? You don't have it? Oh, well this is a piece of cake. I can pull the trigger and the head of your girl will be blown up into pieces." I cry silently, hoping for someone to stop this charade, I stuggle trying to pull out of the rope that I was tied up in.

"DROP THE WEAPON NOW!" I hear Antonio come out from the shadows, he has five team members behind him ready to fire.

"I have the money, just let my sister go, and I'll give you the money." Antonio says calmly.

Rev gets another guy to hold the gun to my head, as he walks slowly towards the briefcase that was on the ground.

All of a sudden, the guy holding the gun towards my head is punched by one of Antonio's teammates. The guy gets knocked out immediately, and I recognize the teammate as Jay.

"Okay, Dawson, just remain quiet. We're gonna get you out of here, okay? Matt's waiting in the car and there's an ambulance outside. Just think about him, until we've gotten all of the associates down." Jay whispers into my ear. I nod and just wait a few more moments.

I see the scene unfolding in front of me, four other member's of Rev's team gets gunned down and handcuffed as other officers take them away. Rev still doesn't get the idea and doesn't surrender.

Rev takes the briefcase and runs towards the other direction of the warehouse, trying to escape. Then, the SWAT team runs after him and shooting fire. Antonio walks towards me and tells Lindsay to handle me as he takes care of the others associated with Rev.

Lindsay unties my hands and feet, and takes the ductape off my mouth, I leap off the board and hug Lindsay.

"Thank you so much, for saving me." I said to her, as I cry tears of joy.

"No problem, just doing my job." She winks and smiles, as she grabs my hand to lead me out of the warehouse.

"Your whole firehouse came along and the paramedics working at another house will go and check you out, alright?"

I nod and limp towards to the ambulance. The question is, where's Matt?

I take a seat at the ambulance, and let the other paramedics do their work and clean up the wounds and what not.

"Okay, Gabby? You look just fine, there's a few cuts and wounds, and we will bandage them up? Does anywhere else hurt at all?"

"Just my ankle..."

"Okay, it looks like it's sprained. Were gonna bandage that up as well, and after this whole situation is done, we're gonna send you off to Lakeshore, to get that more looked at closely, alright?"

I nod in agreement.

"Gabriela..." I look up and see the person I've been wanting to see for the time I've been gone.

I smile brightly and he runs up to me. The paramedics were done wrapping my ankle, I stood up and gave Matthew the biggest hug ever.

I cry, and I see him with tears as well, "I'm so glad you're okay, you don't know how much I've missed my baby girl." He says as he places a light peck on my forehead.

"Really? I've been gone and all you do is kiss me on my forehead?" I joked.

He grabs my waist, and pulls me closer to him, as he takes my lips and we makeout for a few seconds.

"Much better, Mr. Casey." I smile up at him.

"By the way, I missed you too. I thought all of you forgot about me."

"Never in a million years, baby. I love you too much, and this whole charade? An obstacle. Things will get better as time goes on. But for right now, I don't ever want to let you go." Matt says, as he pulls me in for another hug and I snuggle even closer to him. We stand hugging in front of the whole crime scene and just taking everything in for the moment.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chicago Fire**

**Our Time Now**

**Chapter 7**

**February 17, 2014**

**Author's Note: What country represents you in the Sochi Olympics? And who are you rooting for to win the most medals? A little background information about me, I was originally from Perth, Australia, and I moved here to the United States when I was 7 years old. I still have my accent surprisingly, after not living in my home country for almost twelve years! I love all of you and enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter Synopsis: Picks up from when they save Gabriela the next morning. Antonio and his team question Gabriela on the kidnapping and Dawsey fluff.**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for NBC.**

**Gabriela POV**

"You know, I'm so glad you're back into my arms." Matt said and gave me a light kiss as we walk into the Police Department of Chicago. Antonio wants to question me on everything that has happened the past week I've been gone so they could configure the charges to put on the suspects.

"Me too, babe." I smile up at him. We walk into the Intelligence unit and immediately find Antonio waiting for us with coffee. I run up to him with my crutches on and give my big brother a hug.

"Hey little sis, how're you holding up?" He asks.

"Minimal, but I'm doing fine. I have a sprained ankle from being thrown around, and so I have to be on crutches for three weeks, until my doctor consents. Thank you for saving me."

We walk over to the tables with Matt trailing behind, "Always, I would never forgive myself if I let those guys go, and you were seriously hurt. I could never let anything happen to you, Gabby."

I smiled thinking that I have the best family. I consider Matt my family now. Although we haven't tied the knot yet, I just know that Matt is really it for me. He's everything that I've wanted since we first met. He was still with Hallie, but I was completely in love with him, and he knows it.

I was snapped out of my own little world when Matt tapped me on the shoulder,

"Gabriela? You okay? You were out of it for like five minutes." he teased with a light smile.

"Just thinking about how grateful I am to have you." I said, I grabbed his hand across the table and gave it a light squeeze, he smiled back as well.

"OKAY, I'm still not used to guys being all...THAT, but let's keep it PG, alright?" Antonio interrupted and gave Matt the 'look', that all big brothers give their little sister's boyfriend.

We all just chuckle, and Antonio gets straight to the point immediately,

"Casey, I'm gonna have to ask you to stay here. It's protocol. Halstead will be here to accompany you, while me and a few other detectives take Gabby into the questioning room. You alright with that?"

Casey just nodded, he then walked over to me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. I gave him one last look, until Antonio and others led me into an interrogation room. It was dark, minimal lighting, table and chairs set in the middle room.

"Okay Gabriela, I know this looks intimidating but, all you have to do is tell us from beginning to end of what happened, we will show you images of everyone that was in that warehouse, so we can target the suspects and that may add onto their list of charges. Also, we need you to give a justification to your answer, all is truth and lies in black and white. Everything will be on record, we will give you a bottle of water and tissues if anything gets a little sensitive, and your brother will be in there as well to give you comfort." Detective Heronny explained, as he led me to the seat and got everything in place. He gave me one last reassuring smile and then left the room. Two new people came into the room,Antonio and Detective Reign. Antonio stood back into the corner behind me, and Detective Reign took the seat across from me.

"Miss Dawson, I'm sure you were given the details of what is going to be asked of you, am I correct?" Detective Reign said in a serious tone.

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, before we begin digging into the case, I'm going to have to ask you to please state your full birth name, age, relationship status and with whom; also a few details regarding your relationship and a tad bit of info about your partner, and your current job. I know it seems irrelevant to this case, but it's part of protocol." He said with a tight smile, and set the recorder on, then he seemed ready to take notes with his notebook and pen. I nod in agreement and start talking,

"My name is Gabriela Marie Dawson, and I'm twenty-four years old." I looked up at him, and saw him taking notes already and nodding to continue.

"I'm in a relationship, and it's a fresh relationship as well. I'm dating Matthew Casey, and he's the Lieutenant of Truck 81 at Firehouse 51. Also, he's twenty-seven." I breathe out, and took a sip of water.

After a small pause, I continued. "I'm a paramedic at Firehouse 51, and I've been working there for about three years. My partner is Leslie Shay, and my boss is Chief Wallace Boden."

"Okay, Miss Dawson. So far so great. This next part is going to be in depth of the case. If you ever need to stop and breathe, please let me know so I could pause the tape. Antonio is right behind you and you are welcome anytime to call him over. Ready?" He said stopping the recorder, and setting up a new one.

I nod, and ready to come clean and recall the whole situation.

"Miss Dawson, where were you before you were kidnapped?"

"I was leaving my firehouse, and getting ready to come here to eat lunch with my brother."

"In the time between traveling from your work and to the Chicago Police Department, did you notice any suspicious occurrences? Any cars that seemed out of the blue trailing behind you or any mysterious persons following?" He asked.

"No sir, I went to this bakery to buy some bread along with my lunch, and then came straight here."

He nodded, wrote things down, and continued once again, "From that point, what time did you arrive here at the department?"

"I believe about 12:45. I went into the building, caught up with Antonio, and then walked out of the building to grab the lunch in my car. From there, that is when and where I was kidnapped."

"Miss Dawson, what car were you driving that day and did you notice anything out of suspicion when you walked out of the building?"

"I was driving a 2011 model of a White Range Rover. At first, it was a bit creepy because it is a police department, but nothing that seemed out of the blue." I said.

"Detective Dawson, do you have anything to add in from the time you first you saw your sister and when she went back to her car?" Detective Reign waved for Antonio to come take a seat next to me.

"Yes, when Gabriela told me she had to get the lunch in her car, I just stayed here. Then, when she was gone for two minutes, I just waited because that was completely normal. But when about six minutes has passed, I started to get a little bit worried. So I walked out of the building, and looked for her car. When I saw her car, the passenger door was opened, I walked over there, and then found the plastic bag of food on the ground with the note attached to it." Antonio said simply, recalling the events of that day.

"And, what did the note say?" Reign questioned.

"I have your sister, so come and find her, Dawson."

And from this point and at this pace, the questions came one after another, and I answered all of them. I recalled every single event that went from start to finish, and shred at least a few tears. It was hard, knowing that there were positives and negatives that could have gotten out of this, I'm just grateful I made it out alive.

"Great job, Miss Dawson. I noticed a little hesitation and a bit of tears being shred back there, if you have continuous nightmares about this, I want you to talk to someone. Vent everything out, if you keep everything in, it will not help you out in the long run. There's counselors here that deal with these kind of situations, and PTSD. Don't hesitate to just walk in and have an appointment with one of them. Here's my card and take care." Detective Reign said, he handed me his card and turned about to walk back to his office. I nodded, walked out of the room, and saw Matt waiting for me in the camera/viewing room that was hidden.

"You saw all of that?" I asked, walking straight to him and giving him a hug.

"Yeah, they led me here, and said I could watch." I smiled, and then he continued, "Detective Reign is right, please talk to me about anything okay, baby? I don't want you to vulture your thoughts."

"We'll take one step at a time," I said, and then grabbed my things, bid goodbye and a hug to Antonio and the others.

Matt and I walked back to his car, and then he spoke up, "Are you ready to go to the firehouse? They all miss you and have been wanting to see you since we found you."

"Sure, can we stay there until shift is done? I'll cook dinner for all of us."

"Yeah, no problem, babe."

He drove, and I we sat in a comfortable silence. When we arrived at the house, I saw everyone waiting for us in the front. Shay and Herrmann drew up a 'Welcome back' sign and held it up with big smiles,

Matt got out of the car and opened up my door for me and got my crutches ready, I grabbed them and placed a kiss on his cheek.

I crutched my way to them, and went straight to Shay, and gave her a giant hug, which then turned into a big group hug. When all of this cavorting was done, we all walked into the firehouse together and headed for the common room, everyone grabbed a seat at the tables, and was ready to eat.

"You told them I was gonna cook dinner, huh?" I asked Matt who was chuckling next to me.

"Sure..." He joked and then placed his hand on the small of my back and led us to his table.

"So guys, I guess I'm cooking dinner tonight. Who wants Chicken Parmesan, and a side of vegetables, Dominican Style?" I called out.

Everyone hooted out a yes, and got back to what they were doing. I walked over to the kitchen and started to prepare everything, then I felt a presence behind me and it snaked his arms around my waist.

"You look so hot on crutches, and you look good from afar." Matt joked, and placed a kiss in the hollow of my neck.

"From afar? Really Casey?" I said smiling, and putting the chicken onto the pan and set it on the stove.

Before he could answer, a loud voice boomed from the back of the room.

"Can I have everyone's attention please?" Chief Boden called out and Casey and I turned around.

"Casey, may I have to remind you that there is absolutely no PDA at a work place?" He joked, everyone chuckled, and then he went back to being serious.

"Mills had come to talk to me, and he did not want the PIC position as of now, no reason stated." Everyone looked at Mills, and gave him a confusing look.

"In result of the recent events, Dawson will be off duty for three to four weeks, or however long she needs until she is physically and mentally stable. Also, Lt. Casey have requested to accompany Dawson incompetence to the events. Herrmann will be taking over his position and I would like everyone to meet Miss. Alison Rafferty, she will be taking place of Dawson temporarily." Boden said and called the girl behind him to introduce herself and she waved a hi and placed a smile for everyone to see.

I turned my head to Casey and whispered, "I already don't like her."

"She's kinda hot." He lightly teases.

I hit him lightly in the stomach, and he playfully winces, "Relax, I'm just kidding, babe. I only have eyes for you and only you." He said and placed his lips onto mine.

We both breathe for air when it was needed, and I said, "Good." then wrapped my arms around his neck, and his hands on my waist, continuing this little make out session.

"CASEY...DAWSON.." Boden called out once again, and we just stood there all chuckling.

* * *

**By the way, I wrote a steamy one-shot for all of you Dawsey lovers out there, it's called "After Hours," and it's in the M Section :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**DEBATE POOL:**

To all my fellow and lovely readers, I have a question to all of you. In Chicago Fire, we are nearing the trust part of Casey & Dawson's relationship right? Casey obviously and surely will get his ass kicked by Dawson when she finds out he's been lying to him. This whole charade WILL put their relationship on the rocks, a relationship is built on TRUST, and I'm very sure the writers know that. We have to be realistic here, when she finds out, there WILL be fighting, and I know for a fact that they will be bringing some heat and drama to add to the show's current story line; aka, Severide's missing sister. Take it for once, we are 5 years into the show, and about 4-6 seasons in, and we're nearing the end of it, what would you like to see most: Casey and Dawson ending up getting married and having kids, but throughout the show they near breaking up or have a tremendous amount of breaking points OR Casey and Dawson both going their seperate ways, but still remain friends, although ending up with different people? Us fans, crave this drama, and we want more and more each week an episode is released, but we have to be realistic, and see the black and white in each budding relationship in the show. So, my point is, what would you like to see in the show? What adds suspense to the story?

Trust me, I love Casey and Dawson just as much as you do! Leave your thoughts on everything so far in their relationship below in the review box, the slow build up to them finally getting together (ahem, the cute scenes in season 1), and everything regarding your most and least favorite things on Dawsey! I wanna read your reviews, and see what everyone is thinking, this will benefit for this story and hopefully to the show. I will take all your opinions in mind, I would like to incorporate some of them into this story!

**Spoiler:**This story will be part 1 of 3 installments, it will not just end on them getting married and having children, trust me ;)

**Attention: **I'm also looking for a co-writer/BETA reader, PM me if you're interested :)

By the way, I feel like no one is reading and awaiting the next chapter of this story, I LOVE reading your reviews, so keep them coming! I absolutely favor audience's thoughts and feelings as this story progresses!

**P.S: If you haven't checked out the one-shot I posted, it's called "After Hours," Post-Casey's accident, but they aren't together yet. It's steamy, fluffy, and intense; Rated M for a reason ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chicago Fire**

**Our Time Now**

**Chapter 8**

**February 22, 2014**

**Author's Note: Wow! Thank you for all the amazing feedback on that debate pool, keep posting what your thoughts are, I absolutely love reading them! I also love how someone pointed out One Tree Hill, great show, one of my favorites, and it shows prime examples of great relationships; Nathan and Haley has been through a lot of shit, and I give props to the writers of that show, for giving Haley and Nathan a fantastic happy ending. But in correlation to Casey and Dawson, I cannot wait for what's next for them, this month long hiatus was like getting on my nerves, I love the Olympics and all, but blah.**

**Each one of your opinions were actually very well detailed and just great! I love them all, and I do consider each of them to heart. Especially, a few about trust and among other factors in their relationship. However, once I thought about it more, I believe Casey has been in love with Dawson ever since he laid on hers, and there's no doubt for him, but Dawson, I could also see it in her. She's been with him through anything, his mother's parole, Hallie's death, the Darden boys, even the whole Christmas Party shenanigan, I thought and felt like she's been there since the beginning. **

**Enough of my blabbing, enjoy this light-hearted and fluffy chapter, although there might be some cute little fights and a bit of drama at 51. **

**By the way, if anyone watched House MD, maybe you'll catch the little allusion in the chapter, Jesse Spencer (Casey) made his first debut playing one of the lead roles as a surgeon and a doctor specializing in Diagnostics. Also, pretend that Dr. Chase and the team worked at Lakeshore Hospital. I might get some diagnosis wrong, I don't study diagnosis, and I'm still in my first year of undergrad school, and med school is a long way ahead, but this is what I have been learning so far in my Biology class. **

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for NBC.**

* * *

**Three Days Later**

**Third POV**

"Well, Gabriela, it seems like that the ER doctors have gotten the diagnosis wrong for your foot." Doctor Chase told Gabby, with his Australian accent lingering through the air. Matt and Gabby had looked each other and both presented a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" Gabby faced Dr. Chase and creased her eyebrows in confusion.

"You said that the pain was opposing, meaning that it wasn't going away, right?" Gabriela nodded and proceeded for the doctor to go on.

"It seems like that your foot was bent at an odd angle when you first broke your fall, and one of the tendons connecting your foot to your knee cap had snapped. Meaning that you stretched that muscle a bit too far, and it had worsen the pain." Dr. Chase said, taking notes on his clipboard and looked at the couple in front of him.

"I actually attend med school classes weekly, and I am a paramedic, but could you please put it simpler?" Gabriela chuckled and joked.

Dr. Chase smiled and explained to her, "You broke your foot, and you need surgery to repair the tendon damage."

Gabriela nodded and agreed for the surgery, "Does this surgery have any risks?"

Dr. Chase shook his head, "Absolutely not, I have performed this surgery plenty of times, and each patient had been able to get back to walking within a month or two."

"Okay, schedule me for the next closest opening times."

"I have an opening for me and my team to do the surgery Friday morning at 9:30, is that fine with you?" Dr. Chase offered.

"Yes, that's sounds great. Quick question though, how long is the surgery?"

"It's very quick, if there isn't any problems during the performance, you should be out within 2-3 hours. Also, you will be on the anesthesia medicine the whole time, and it would make you feel like it was only an hour. Half of your recovery time will be taking place in a wheel chair, and the last half would be on crutches to work on your muscle memory, to regain that physical attentiveness in your leg and foot. Meaning physical therapy twice a week, the least." Dr. Chase explained.

"Sounds good, Doc. I'll see you first thing Friday morning." Gabriela and Matt offered a smile, and a thanks. On the other hand, Matt did one of those guy handshakes with a pat on the back.

"By the way, I'll tell my boss to yell at the ER doctors for their mistake, Dr. House likes to point out the obvious in everything." Dr. Chase joked and each of them laughed along.

The couple walked out of the hospital and proceeded for Matt's truck and went inside. Shift had started a few hours ago, and had asked Chief for lee way time to take Gabriela to the doctors, and the lost time would be taken out of his paycheck, and also for Matt to take his buzzer with him in case of a call when he was gone.

"So babe, do you want to head to the firehouse or you want me to drop you home?" Matt asked and took Gabby's hand with his, and tightened the grip on it for reassurance.

"Actually, I want to spend some time at the firehouse, I will even make lunch for you guys, if that's fine with all of you." Gabby said.

"Yeah, that's more than.." Matt got cut off by dispatch buzzing in through his pager.

Dispatch chimed in, "Truck 81, house fire at 1672 Dawn Street, three victims trapped."

"Lieutenant Truck 81, en route." Casey buzzed in, and took a sharp turn towards the freeway, and typed the address in the GPS of his phone.

"Well, guess were heading on scene." Casey said and looked at Dawson.

"Totally fine with me, I'll pitch in some help with Shay and Rafferty, if it's needed."

Meanwhile, Casey had pulled over for them to switch seats, so Dawson could drive him, although her foot was sore, she still could drive without getting harmed. and he could get his turnover coat and gear from the back, and put it on. The couple had arrived at the scene within 7 minutes, just as the others were arriving.

"Casey, before you go out, could you grab me my crutches?" Dawson asked.

Casey nodded, walked out of the truck and grabbed her crutches from the back and quickly handed over to her. Dawson headed over to the ambulance and there was Shay and Rafferty waiting for the victims to get out of the fire.

"Lieutenant, I need you to put out the fire in the basement, it was started by an arsenic chemicals...it was homemade. You have two minutes to do a quick search with squad, and put out the fire, or else this place will blow up into pieces. GO!" Chief ordered.

Casey and the other members of truck agreed with the orders, and ran quickly inside. Doing a ground search, no victims had been found yet.

"FIRE DEPARTMENT, CALL OUT." Casey yelled out through the spewing fires of the third floor. From there he heard yelling of a young girl in one of the rooms, he found the room, and quickly got the child in his arms, and tried to cover her the best he could.

"Lt, no one on second floor or first, you can get out now, the fire is building too quickly and there's no time to put it out. Just get out of there." Herrmann buzzed through.

"Casey, fifty seconds, get out of there." Chief also pitched in.

"10-4, I'm close to the backdoor, get the paramedics, we have a young girl with third degree burns."

On the other hand, Dawson was nervous and pacing around as she saw the smoke of the fire getting darker and darker each second. And there he was, Casey and a child in his arms running out of the almost exploding building. Casey headed towards Dawson as she was the nearest paramedic, and put the girl on the backboard, Dawson quickly attached the C-Collar to her neck, and placed her on the gurney. She checked for a pulse, and nodded that she was alive and had such little time left.

"There's a pulse, she'll be okay if you get her to Lakeshore quick-" Rafferty cut her off.

"Whatever, just back off, we got this handled." Rafferty said with venom in her voice, and pushed the gurney towards the ambulance. Dawson quickly got mad, and held the topic for later when they were back at the firehouse.

Casey looked at her with an earnest "I'm okay," look with a small smile, and Dawson looked back at him with tears almost falling from her eyes, and Casey took his glove off and quickly wiped it away, with his hand lingering her cheek for comfort and assurance.

"You're okay." Dawson said and gave him a hug.

"I'll **always **be okay, baby." Casey let go and looked at her once again, and placed a swift kiss on her forehead. There he stood, with ash burns on his face and sweat matting his forehead. He was okay, and he saved the life of a young child.

* * *

They returned back at the firehouse ten minutes later, and Casey walked out of truck, as Dawson drove Casey's truck back to the house. Casey put his turnover gear back into place, and waited for Dawson in the garage. Once he saw her approaching, looking cute on her crutches, he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in for a long awaited kiss on the lips.

Ten seconds later, "Do you guys ever get tired of it? You've been smacking lips since day one, and I'm **tired **of it." Rafferty called out.

"Did we ask you to watch, sweetie?" Dawson said back, even sounding a bit bitchy.

Rafferty rolled her eyes and walked away into the house.

Dawson rested her forehead onto Casey's, and said, "I'm so tired of her, and she's only been here for a few days. "

"She'll be gone before you know it, babe. Plus, you look hot when you're all mad, so I don't know if I want her to go just yet." Casey replied back with a joke hinted.

Dawson playfully hit him on the ass, and pinched it.

"My office?" Casey asked with a knowing smile.

"You know it."

The two walked into the house and went straight for his office, shut the blinds and locked the door, then started removing clothes as quickly as possible, it was getting steamy and steamier each moment, as he was placing light but sensual kisses on her neck. That is until there was a knock on the door, the two had just made it to Casey's bunk, and quickly, Casey put his shirt and jacket back on.

"Always getting interrupted." Casey shook his head and went to open the door. Dawson chuckled, and hid herself under the blankets, as her shirt was somewhere lying on the ground.

Casey walked out of his office, and shut the door behind him, and saw Severide, he was the one who interrupted them.

"Hey Casey, Chief wants everyone in the meeting room now. We were just waiting for you and Dawson, but it seems like you guys were having a bit of fun." Severide pointed back, wiggled his eyebrows with a knowing look, and noticed the blinds of his room shut.

"Shut up, and tell Chief that we're coming." Casey joked.

Severide nodded and walked away.

Casey walked back into his office, and saw Dawson putting her shirt and jacket back on, and grabbing her crutches that was also lying on the ground, and limped towards to get it.

"Sorry, babe, guess we'll continue this later, alright?" Casey suggested and put his hand on the small of her back. Dawson nodded her head in agreement, and they headed towards the meeting room. They both walked in, and took their seats.

"Woah, hey Casey, your hair is kind of disheveled, you might want to fix that, buddy." Shay pointed out and everyone laughed knowing what they were recently doing. Casey blushed and Dawson just sat their shaking her head at everyone's antics.

"May I have everyone's attention please? And Dawson, glad you stayed, because you need to know this information as well." Chief piped in, seriously. Everyone turned their attention towards Boden.

"It seems like we have another Arsonist on our hands." Boden said and it caught everyone's attention quickly.

* * *

**Wow, another Arsonist? Who could it be this time? Leave your guesses down below and wait for my next update! :)**

**Meanwhile, if you like that little session in the office, check out my one-shot, "After Hours" with Dawson and Casey starring, and its located in the M Section.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chicago Fire**

**Our Time Now**

**Chapter 9**

**February 23, 2014**

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the great feedback! Keep posting your thoughts!**

**Chapter Synopsis:Gabriela has her foot surgery, even more drama at 51, Arson Investigation comes in, and a little surprise at the end of the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for NBC.**

**Surgery Day**

**Third POV**

"You know, you look awfully like my boyfriend, are you guys related or something?" Dawson spoke and awoke groggily in her hospital bed, and it made Casey laugh in the corner of the room.

"She may be a bit high from the anesthesia we gave her, it'll wear off in an hour or so." Dr. Chase said laughing at his patient.

"Casey, you have a twin, I don't know why you're laughing. Except...well he has an accent, but you guys look so close together." Dawson said.

"Other than the anesthesia, her surgery went very well, and she should be able to get discharged later today, but we'll keep her under observation just in case some freak thing happens."

Casey nodded, and took Dawson's hand in his, wrapping it tightly.

"Casey, is there something you want to tell me?" Dawson asked her boyfriend.

"What? Did I do anything wrong?"

"That you were born in Australia, AND you have a twin brother?" Dawson said.

Casey shook his head, and looked at Dr. Chase, he did see some kind of a resemblance in the both of them, but nothing more.

"Like I said, it'll wear off in a few, but she will be going in and out of sleep. Ah, look at that, she fell back asleep." Dr. Chase looked at Dawson.

"I'm very sorry for her?" Casey responded with a laugh.

Dr. Chase shook his head and smiled at the couple. "She will be back to walking in a couple of months. When she is back to normal, tell her to schedule physical therapy appointments down in the lobby, and to make sure she is using the wheelchair at all times during her recovery. She will come back here for a check-up with me in a couple weeks, sound cool?"

"Alright, thanks Dr." Casey nodded.

"No problem, I'll be back later and the nurse will be checking up on her, eventually bringing the discharge papers."

Dr. Chase left the room and Casey climbed in bed with Dawson and fell asleep next to her. A few hours later, Casey woke up and so did a sleepy Dawson next to him.

"Hey baby, you feelin better?"

"Definitely, now when can I go home?" Dawson sat up and asked her boyfriend.

"Not so fast, I'll call Dr. Chase in so he could do one final check and then we can go back to the firehouse, I have the late shift later." Casey got out of the bed, and walked into the hallway looking for Dr. Chase, finally seeing him, he called him over, and they both walked back into the room.

**Back at 51**

The couple arrived at the firehouse just in time before the end of their shift, and Casey had wheeled Dawson into the common room. Casey had the night shift today along with other members of truck, and had they both had chosen to relax back at the firehouse.

"Aye! Our girl's in a wheelchair! How did the surgery go?" Herrmann called out along with the others.

"Not too bad, I'm stuck in this thing for a while, so I'm off duty for a couple of months." Dawson said sadly.

"Aw, don't worry about it, you'll get better in no time." Shay said.

Casey walked back into the room with a teddy bear, a rose, and a box of chocolates, and walked in front of Dawson.

"Hi baby, I brought these back to the house when you were in surgery."

Everyone had an awestruck look on their faces, whilst Rafferty had a disgusting facial expression.

"Matthew Casey, this is adorable." Dawson took the gifts into her lap, and gave her boyfriend a big kiss on the lips.

"I never knew Casey could be such a sweetheart." Severide called out from the crowd.

Everyone laughed at the banter between the two firefighters, and Dawson had wheeled herself to the table to find a plate of food ready for her, and a solemness Rafferty sitting across from her. Dawson took the plate in her lap, and wheeled out of the common room, heading to her bunkbed, so she could eat in peace. Without realizing that someone was following her, she turned around and saw Rafferty trailing.

"Hey, why do you have such a problem with me?" Dawson asked looking up to her.

"You know what? I've been asked to temporarily take place of your position. And I can't do my work when I have the actual PIC ganging on me, **all the time**. They love you even more than that damn dog. And you're always here, and always making out with your stupid boyfriend. This is a **workplace**, not some..." Rafferty stated and got cut off eventually.

"Excuse me, you can't talk to her like that." A deep and husky voice called out.

Rafferty turned around, "And, who are you?" She said, putting her hands on her hips.

"Antonio...**Detective Antonio Dawson **from Chicago PD." Antonio said stressing and articulating each word of his sentence.

"Your brother's a cop?" Rafferty questioned.

"A cop for Intelligence, so yes, he's a cop. Problem?" Dawson said with a smirk painted on her face.

"Not at all...uh, I'll see you later, Dawson." Rafferty said awkwardly, and walked away.

"What's her problem?" Antonio asked, bending down to give his sister a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"She doesn't like me being here, or helping them out when they're on call." Dawson said shaking her head.

"Interesting..." Antonio said.

"The question is...what are you doing here?" Dawson asked looking up to her brother.

"Chief called me, and even though I don't do Arson Investigation, I guess I can help you guys out a bit." Antonio replied, and pushed wheeled her back to the common room.

"Aye, Antonio's in the house!" Herrmann called out, Casey took a look up, and saw the two coming into the room. He stood up from his chair, and greeted Antonio.

"Hey! How's everyone doin'?" Antonio said to everyone who was in the room.

Just before someone could replied, dispatch called out through the speakers...

"Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, structural fire at 10931 Narragansett Ave."

"That's on the dangerous buildings map..." Severide called out from behind them, and everyone looked at him shocked.

"Casey!" Dawson called out before he left.

"Be careful alright?" She said worried.

"**Always**." Casey ran back to her, and grabbed her for a quick kiss, then left the room to head to scene.

**Structure fire on the dangerous buildings map? Is it another Arsonist attack? Guess we'll find out next weekend on my update!**

**Chicago Fire returns February 25th, woo-hoo! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chicago Fire**

**Our Time Now**

**Chapter 10**

**March 1, 2014**

**Author's Note: Happy March everyone! I loved the latest Chicago Fire episode, and I was really glad Matt talked to Gabby about his head issues, and I hope attention isn't focused on them nearing the end of the season, although I'd love to see more cute scenes, they really need to put more screen time on them ;), but as far as the drama, I think they've been through enough lately. On the other hand, what's up with this Rebecca chick? I have bad thoughts about her, and it really looks like she's out to get Dawson. What's your opinion on the newest Fire episode?**

**Here's one of two for this weekend's update, hope you enjoy it, and don't forget to drop a review!**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for NBC.**

* * *

**Third POV**

_It was dark and cold, the room was overbearing. Everything was too much for her. Where was she? How long has she been gone? She was hungry and in so much pain._

_Where was she? _

"Please...stop...leave me alone... I didn't do anything.." Dawson moaned out, clearly having a nightmare. Dawson couldn't stop shaking and hyperventilating.

"Gabriela, wake up!" Casey said, shaking her to snap out of it.

"No! Leave me alone...please!"

"Gabby, it's Matt. Baby, please wake up." Matt tried again, he got out of bed, and walked over to her side, he grabbed the blanket off of her, and sat next to her. Once the blanket was lifted off of her, she felt the cold air of Matt's room, and sat up.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"You were having a nightmare." He said, grabbing her hand trying to reassure her.

"Oh...I'm sorry I woke you up." She lightened.

"It's okay, I have to get up for work anyways, do you wanna talk about it?" Matt asked, walking around the room, trying to find a sweatshirt for her. Only since she was in a t-shirt of his and her underwear, he noticed she was cold.

"Uhm..no, that's okay." Gabriela said, trying to put on a smile.

"Are you sure?" Matt questioned, creasing his eyebrows in confusion.

She nodded, and Matt sensed that this was a topic for later, and just got along with it, and placed a chaste kiss onto her forehead.

**Later That Day – Firehouse 51**

"Everyone, it looks like we have called the attention of an arsonist." Chief Boden called out in the common room, and everyone stopped what they were doing.

"What do you mean? Have you talked to Arson Investigation?" Severide questioned.

"I have, and they have no possible leads. But, we do need to take some matters in our own hands. The last time this happened, it was a fellow firefighter of ours. If _anyone _has the intention like Hadley did, I want you to leave right now." Boden looked around, and no one had spoken up.

"Hadley wanted to seek revenge, and to set up that kind of ploy, was to set fires at every dangerous building on that map. If anyone, and I mean _anyone _has a possible suspect, you go straight to me. Understand?" Boden boomed in the common room. Everyone nodded, and silently got back to what they were doing.

"Lieutenant, can I speak to you for a minute?" Both leaders of Truck and Squad looked up from their newspapers and food, and Boden only had wanted to talk to Casey. Casey stood up, and walked into the hallway with Chief.

"Casey, how's Gabriela doing?"

"She's great, she just hates being stuck in a wheelchair though." Casey joked, trying to lighten up the mood.

Chief nodded and smiled, "How come she didn't go with you today?"

"She had physical therapy, and Antonio went to take her and hang out with her for a while until shift ends."

"Glad she's already that far into recovery, bring her around for Christmas Eve dinner, looks like all of us have to take shift that day. I just received the schedules for the next few months." Chief pointed out.

"Ugh, come on really? I was about to submit a holiday request, I had something planned for Gabby and I." Casey said shaking his head, and Chief just gave him a pat on the back then walked away.

**Physical Therapy- Lakeshore Hospital**

"Okay, Gabriela, I want you to lift your leg up, and attempt to do five crunches." the Physical Therapist ordered.

Gabriela nodded, and tried to do what she asked on the mat. She winced in pain as she tried to do one crunch. Antonio sat in the room with her, texting on his phone updating Casey on everything.

"Okay, I can't do this, it hurts too much." Gabby said trying to get from the floor. She tried to get up, but failed.

"Gabriela, just go along with what the PT asks you to do. Casey said, he knows exactly what you're trying to do, making up excuses to get out of your session." Antonio said, while chuckling at the text message Casey had sent him. Gabby rolled her eyes, and tried to continue as much as possible.

Just then, Antonio's phone rang, and it read Casey on the screen of his iPhone.

"Talk to me.." Antonio excused himself out of the room.

"_Put me on speaker phone, I want to talk to Gabriela."_

"Sure thing, she's being such the hassle. You're the next one to bring her." Antonio joked.

Matt chuckled in response, as Antonio walked back into the therapy room.

"Gabby, Matt is now on speaker phone. Just continue to do what the PT says."

"_Dawson, babe, I want you to be strong about this. I have a little surprise for you back at the firehouse. Keep working hard, you'll be back to work in no time."_

Gabby can practically see him smile on the other side of the line, trying to comfort her. The PT just backed away for a second, and wrote down her current progress on her sheet, while smiling at the young couple on the phone.

"It hurts a lot, Matt." Gabby cried out, trying to do the leg crunches on the exercise ball.

"_I know it does, baby. I promise you, it's all worth it in the end. Okay?"_

"Thanks for talking to Mattie, I miss you." Gabby said.

"_I miss you too, Brie. I gotta go, we have another call. I'll see you later." _

"Be safe." Gabby said.

"_Always."_

Antonio hung up the phone, and sat back into the chair, and went back to playing a game.

"Who's the lucky guy?" The PT asked trying to make conversation, as she's trying to massage the area around the tendons of her leg and foot.

"Matt Casey, he's a firefighter at 51." Gabby smiled.

"Oh, must be a difficult job." The PT said.

"Definitely, I work as a EMT at the same station as him, and it's nerve wrecking whenever we're out on call, and it's a structural fire; I start freaking out when the smoke gets black, and sometimes he ends up being the last one out." She says.

"Understandable, my brother is a firefighter, you might not know him, he's stationed on the other side of town. But it's really scary when you get a call from the Chief, and something bad has happened." The PT replied, as she applied more pressure onto the affected areas.

Gabby winced in pain, and moaned out. "Okay, that hurt."

"I found the area, there's a little kink in it, it'll go away as you're doing your recovery. What else can you tell me about him?"

"He's the Lieutenant of Truck 81. I've been working him for almost five years now, and that whole time I was in love with him. And he knows it."

"Did you guys just get together?" The PT asked.

"Definitely, we've been going out for a month in a few days. He was engaged once though.."

"Really? How was that for you?" The PT said, and applied massage liquid to her leg.

"Horrible, it made me sad. Before he got engaged, we were really good friends. Best friends actually. He would always be there for me, and I would do the same for him." Gabriela said, digging back into the past.

"You might know his ex-fiance though. Does Hallie Thomas ring a bell?" Gabby continued.

"Ah, yes. She works on the floor above me."

"Yup, that's her. Anyways, he caught her cheating on him at their apartment, a year into their engagement. He kicked her out right away, and broke it off the next day. The first thing he did was come to me, and he knew that his relationship has been on the rocks lately."

"Wow, didn't know that Dr. Thomas had that kind of motive. Your boy is a lucky guy though, he has a great girl now. And judging by everything you told me, you guys are gonna be just fine." The PT smiled, and finished up removing the kinks.

Gabby smiled and blushed, "Are we done for today?"

"Yup, you're doing great so far, Gabriela. Keep it up, I'll see you again in a couple days, and we'll try out the treadmill, alright?" The PT said, and writing down the final progress of the session on her report. Gabriela nodded once again with a smile, and bid a goodbye to the PT, and wheeled out of the room with Antonio following suite.

"Gabby, you wanna head to the firehouse now or do you wanna grab lunch first?" Antonio asked, opening the car passenger door for his sister, and put the wheelchair in the boot.

"Panera Bread?" Gabby batted her eyelashes with a childish grin planted on her face.

Antonio just shook his head, and smiled at his giddish sister, heading en route to the nearest Panera Bread.

* * *

**Author's Note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! This part was centered mostly on Gabriela, and her progress so far of recovery. Next chapter will be more about the Arson Investigation and more fluff scenes for Gabriela and Matthew.**

**Thanks for reading once again, and don't forget to drop a review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chicago Fire**

**Our Time Now**

**Chapter 11**

**March 2, 2014**

**Author's Note: Thanks again for all the reviews, keep them coming! I have a new story being written as of right now for both Casey and Dawson, and look out for "My Soldier's Heart,". It's going to be about Matt and Gabriela, it's totally AU, and they have never met each other. Matt was a soldier in the U.S Army, and he comes back to his hometown, Chicago, where he meets Gabby at a local bar. From there, I will incorporate each character from Chicago Fire, and stay somewhat true to the show itself. I'm working on it right now, so look out for it coming soon! **

**Enjoy this chapter everyone!**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for NBC.**

**(Picks up from last chapter)**

**Third Person POV- Back at Firehouse 51**

* * *

Antonio had dropped Gabriela off to the firehouse after having lunch, and Gabby had wheeled herself into the garage of the house. There, the Squad members including Severide were playing a deck of cards, while waiting for the next call.

"Severide, where's Casey?" Gabby asked.

"In his office I think. How's PT doing?" Severide replied.

"Pretty good, so far. Slow day today?" Dawson smiled.

"You got that right, no calls yet."

Dawson had just nodded, and wheeled into the common room. On her way there, she found Casey in his office reading a book and drinking some coffee. She stopped, and opened up the door.

"Knock, knock." She said smiling at her boyfriend.

"Hey baby," Casey looked up and saw his beautiful girl sitting in her wheelchair in the doorway, he stood up off of his chair, and walked over to help out Dawson. Once he got her situated, he grabbed her face in for a quick kiss.

"How was therapy?" He asked.

"It went okay, but next time you're coming with me. Antonio is kind of boring to talk to." Dawson joked. She got up off her wheelchair, and got comfortable in his bunk.

"Of course, anything for you." Casey smiled.

"So, I heard you had a surprise for me?"

"Oh yeah, it's in my locker. I'll go get it." Casey said, and walked out heading to the locker room. Dawson sat patiently on his bunk, and taking a look around his office. Over on his desk, she saw a few pictures of her and him, pictures with the Darden boys, and an image of Severide, Casey, and Andy sitting at the table in the garage playing cards. Just when she was about to look at other things, she heard a knock on the door. Suddenly, the door opened, and there stood Alison Rafferty.

"Hey Lieutenant, I was wondering if-" Rafferty stopped talking, and looked up from her phone when she saw that Casey wasn't no where in his office.

"You were wondering if, what?" Dawson asked suddenly curious.

"Oh, nothing, I was just gonna ask him if he wanted to get lunch with me." Rafferty stuttered out nervously.

"Really? Well he already ate lunch, hun. So maybe next time?" Dawson said smugly.

"What's going on in here, ladies?" Casey popped in with a gift bag in his hand, and a takeout box of food in his other hand.

"Nothing, just wanted to ask if you wanted to get lunch." Rafferty asked Casey, batting her eyelashes in a flirtatious way.

"Thanks, but no thanks. Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to have some alone time with my _girlfriend_." Casey said, stressing and articulating 'girlfriend'.

"Oh, um, yeah. No problem." Rafferty said, clearly looking embarrassed. She had left the room, and Casey and Dawson had continued where they left off.

"I swear, Casey. There's something off about her." Dawson said.

"I guess so, but let's not worry about that right now, alright?" Dawson just nodded, and left the topic alone for later. Casey got up and sat with her on the bunk, with the bags in his hands.

"So, what'd you get me?" Dawson asked, smiling at the objects in his hands.

"Well, I bought some Chinese for us, and I got you a few gifts that I thought you'd might like," Casey said. He grabbed the gift bag and handed it to her. She looked inside the bag, and found a grey sweatshirt, a dark blue beanie, and the little box that was also inside the bag.

"I took some time to bring the beanie and the sweatshirt to a t-shirt shop, to get them custom embroidered."

Dawson looked at the sweatshirt, and it had said; 'CFD Firehouse 51 – Ambulance 61' with a little ambulance vehicle on the front, and on the back it said 'Gabriela Dawson – PIC', in cursive writing. She smiled at Casey, and took the beanie out of the bag. On the hat, it said; 'Truck 81' with a red firetruck next to 'Truck 81', and below it said, 'Casey's girl.'

"Casey, this is really sweet. Thank you so much." Dawson said, blushing at the script on the beanie. She had put it on, and would wear it for the rest of the day.

"Now the whole world knows that you're my girl," Casey said, placing a kiss on her cheek. Dawson had blushed, and it made her cheeks go a slight pink. Casey had took the last item out of the bag, and placed it into Dawson's hand. On the box, it was a mint green colour, with "Tiffany CO," engraved on the box. She had opened up the box, and almost cried at the sight of the piece of jewelry.

"Matt, is this what I think it is?" Dawson cried out, he had taken the ring out off of the hook, and placed it on her ring finger.

"Nope, not yet. But, it's a promise ring." Casey said smiling. Dawson took a look at the ring, it was a diamond encrusted two-band ring, with a medium sized diamond, surrounding itself with smaller ones. It was beautiful.

"Matt, this is beautiful. This must have cost a lot of money!" Dawson said in awe, clearly still taking the gorgeous sight of the ring.

"Don't worry about it. But, take off the ring for a second, and look at what's engraved inside the band." Dawson took the ring off, and looked at what was written, there it was; "Matt and Gabby – Always and Forever" written in cursive. Casey took the ring, and before placing it back on her finger, he wanted to do the honors the right way.

"Gabriela, I have been in love with you for almost four years. And it wasn't just recently where we had officially gotten together as a couple. It's not an engagement ring just yet, but someday it will be. These past years I've known you, I have gotten to see you as a beautiful and sweet person, someone that I had always imagined to spend the rest of my life with. With this ring, I promise that I will be by your side, no matter what happens, and when trouble comes, we will get through it together. I love you so much, baby." Casey said, placing the ring back on her finger.

"Thanks babe, I love you too. And I promise as well. All of it. Nothing will ever come between us." Dawson said. Casey nodded and pulled her in for a kiss, when things started to heat up, dispatch had suddenly called out through the PA system,

"Truck 81, Squad 3; 1478 Reed Street, apartment fire."

Casey and Dawson looked at each other with frightened looks on their faces, "That's your apartment." Casey said frantically, looking at Dawson who had the same expression written on her face.

* * *

**Is it another staged fire? Who do you think did it? Was it the action of the arsonist or was it just a coincidence? Stay updated, sometime this week I will post the next chapter!**

**Don't forget to leave a review! (:**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chicago Fire**

**Our Time Now**

**Chapter 11**

**March 6, 2014**

**Author's Note: Ah! I love the reviews I'm getting and the very positive feedback! So thank you so much (:**

**Wow, Tuesday's episode of Chicago Fire was intense! It was fantastic and I really liked it. How do you all feel about that Jones girl, huh? She's stirring up some trouble in 51, I really liked how Casey and Severide put her into place. My man Severide put her into place.I would just like to rant about her, so please excuse me. Jones is going to be treated as a candidate, in the way Mills was treated not too long ago. She's not treated like that just because she's a girl. I do believe every trainee/candidate should be treated like that because it will eventually help them in the future, I'm not sadistic but that is how I feel. I believe I do see some hypocrisy going on. I would like to address that there is absolutely no sexism going on. It's totally realistic though. Jones SHOULD be there because she took the oath of helping and saving lives in the heat of, NOT because she wants to prove that a girl can be in the force, ANYONE can be in the force; masculinity and feminism has NOTHING to do with being in the force, and it is NOT in the job description. But that's my opinion, and everyone is entitled to their own opinion. **

**Those intense Dawsey moments, I loved it, especially when they were fighting, it's a small fight, so nothing too big. And they're looking into a house together? That's a HUGE step into their relationship, I sense some good things coming up for them in the future! **

**Another thing I would like to address, someone on my tumblr sent this into my question and opinion forum:**

"**I don't like Casey and Dawson together, because Dawson is black and Casey is white." and it was anonymous.**

**Okay, first of all to whoever sent that into my tumblr, very well pissed me off. Last time I checked, racism is still going around and it sometimes gets out of hand, but sending that into my forum was very uncalled for. Monica Raymund (Dawson) is Dominican with a hint of African American blood, and Jesse Spencer (Casey), is Australian. I don't know about you guys, but interracial couples...they're trying to send out a message, especially on Chicago Fire. I believe the writers are trying to say that it doesn't matter what color you are, what does matter is love. They are really cute together, and I really do hope they stay together, they really are one of my one true pairs.**

**Who watches Chicago PD? I love that show as well. This week's episodes of Fire and PD, we've recieved both Dawson's sas and attitude, especially Antonio with the Voight situation. Antonio and Gabriela always trying to take matters into their own hands and be the leader, gotta love the mirroring of both personalities!**

**If I have offended any of you regarding racism, sexism, or anything really, please let me know. I would never intentionally do that, I was just addressing a few points that someone had sent into my tumblr. I'm very sorry to any of my readers who I may have offended.**

**Sorry for the splerge, but enjoy the chapter, there's gonna be some big things going on!**

**Disclaimer: All rights have been reserved for NBC.**

* * *

**Third Person POV – Dawson's Apartment Fire**

"_Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61, 1478 Reed Street – Apartment Fire" Dispatch called out through the speakers._

_The two of them had sat there motionless and expressionless, "Dawson...that's your place." Casey had said. _

_Dawson had looked at him, "I know, Casey."_

"Casey... can I go with you?" She asked.

Casey was ready to head out of the door and turned around to look back at her, "Gabby, you're foot." He pointed out.

"Please.." She said in a hoarse voice.

"Alright, but please just use you're crutches, Truck doesn't have wheelchair accessibility." Casey said. Dawson nodded and Casey had grabbed the crutches from the corner of his office then handed it to her. When the both of them were set, Casey had ran to get his turnout gear ready and Dawson had climbed into Truck sitting in the extra seat behind the officer's seat. When everyone was set in truck, Cruz had put on the sirens and headed towards the building. When they have arrived, a lady had ran and come up to Dawson. Squad and Truck had immediately run into the burning building and got straight to work.

"Gabriela, I don't know what had happened. I was walking out of my place, and I smelled weird chemicals from the hallway towards your apartment, and I immediately called 911." Jenny, her neighbor had said. She had ash burns matting her face, and looked really frightened.

"It's okay, Jenny. I'm glad you got out safely, and that it was a quick notification. Did everyone else get out?" Dawson asked, putting a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I don't know, I notified the front desk as fast as I could, and I don't even know if the top level had made it down yet. The first few doors had quickly gone into flames." She said.

Dawson had nodded in understanding, "Jenny, I want you to go over to the paramedics, and let them check you out. We gotta make sure you didn't inhale any CO2 gas, it's bad for your lungs, alright?" Jenny nodded, and Dawson pointed to where Shay and Rafferty were standing with boars and everything set up.

**Meanwhile in the burning building...**

Casey and Severide's crew had quickly run into the building, Casey and crew had taken the top most floors and Severide's taking the bottom and basement. The fire and flames were quickly spurring almost burning the rooftop. Climbing the stairs to the top most floors, Casey had took a hallway towards Dawson's.

"FIRE DEPARTMENT, CALL OUT." He said. He suddenly heard muffled voices behind a door.

"Help! Someone help me, please!" Casey took his ax and barged it into the door, he found an elderly couple in the corner, and the lady was on the ground unconsciousness.

"Sir, my wife... s-she passed out, please help us." The man said.

"Hold on tight, we'll get you out of here as fast as we can, you both will be fine, I promise." Casey reassured them. The couple nodded, scared. Just then, Chief came onto his radio.

"Casey, update.." Boden spoke in.

"Requesting back up on 5th floor, two victims, chief.. one of them is unconscious." Casey said.

"10-4, Herrmann and Cruz are on the 4th floor, I just called them to head up." Meanwhile, Casey tried to clear out some of the flames surrounding the door as best as he could. Thinking that this may have been another staged fire, Casey tried to search for any supporting evidence. Eventually finding nothing, Cruz and Herrmann had barged in and grabbed the victims and set them safely in arms.

"Lieutenant, we have to get out of here. The smoke is turning black." Herrmann said, they were running towards the exit where the stairs were. Casey had nodded, and they all had run back as quickly as possible. Tripping over something, Casey had fell through the hole that the fire had created.

"CASEY!" Herrmann shouted over the flames and into the hole.

"I'M FINE HERRMANN, JUST KEEP GOING, I'LL GET OUT. YOU HAVE A FAMILY."

"NO MAN IS EVER LEFT BEHIND, LT. THAT'S THE FIRST THING THEY TAUGHT US AT THE ACADEMY.." Herrmann fought back.

"Chief, Casey fell through a hole, he doesn't look too good. We need help, Cruz, Severide, and Capp had taken the victims back down." Herrmann called through his radio

"Herrmann...stay calm. The fire is getting worst, we're sending in the rest of truck. What floor?"

"3rd, Chief hurry..please."

**Outside of the building...**

"Chief, what's going on?" Dawson asked, she saw the rest of the victims under the care of the paramedics and the other requested EMT's from other stations. She saw members of Squad standing there in terrified states, she saw a few members of Truck, but there was no sign of Casey and Herrmann.

"Dawson...Casey and Herrmann are stuck on third floor. Casey fell through a hole." Chief turned around to her, and tried to comfort her as much as possible. Dawson took a step back in horror, and tried to contain her tears.

"Just get them out of there, please..."

"We're trying our best, Gabriela. Go sit in the Truck, I want you to be prepared for any case scenario." Boden said, trying to hide the emotions in his voice.

"NO. I need Casey now!" Dawson said, fighting back. Tears had started to mat her face, and she tried to push Boden away.

"Chief, we've got Casey...he's unconscious though. We need a paramedic on stand-by at the entrance." Herrmann called over the radio. Hearing this, Dawson had tried her best to get a backboard and c-collar from a nearby ambulance, while on crutches. Trying her best to carry it, Shay had noticed her struggling and ran to her.

"Hey, what's going on?" Shay asked.

"Casey fell through a crack, they need all of this ready at the entrance."

"Okay, I got this, I'll put him on the backboard, and you can apply the c-collar, alright?" Shay said, she grabbed the backboard from Dawson and they went to the entrance of the building. Getting ready at the door, Herrmann and Severide had carried Casey, seeing this, Dawson had went up to them and applied the c-collar, Shay putting him on the backboard.

"He has a pulse, we need to get him to Lakeshore quick." Dawson said, trying to hold back more of the tears, they had put him on the gurney and into the ambulance. Dawson and Severide had climbed into the back, and Dawson had quickly tried to get the IV and monitors started, while Severide had tried to pump oxygen into him. Getting the monitors started, Dawson saw the heart rate dropping.

"He's going into defib, Sev hand me the paddles." Dawson said quickly. She tried doing CPR, and got nothing on the monitors. Checking for a heart beat, still nothing.

"COME ON, MATT...NOT LIKE THIS." She yelled out with tears all over her face and the hoarseness clogging her voice, Sev handed her the paddles, and quickly attatched the pads to the areas.

"Charging to 300...shocking." Nothing.

"To 350, stand-by."

"400..." Dawson said, once she saw the heart rate go back up to normal, and sighed out in joy. Arriving at Lakeshore, Shay and Rafferty had wheeled him into the ER.

"29 year old Male firefighter, unconscious, intense bleeding and heart rate dropped on the way here." Shay had said to the ER Doctors now bringing him into surgery. Dawson had tried to follow them as far as she could, but Dr. Radiski had stopped her.

"Gabriela...You'll just have to wait until we find out what's wrong with him."

Dawson nodded in understanding, and sat crutched to the waiting room with Shay, and sat in the chair. She saw the rest of the house standing there with all expressionless faces, and almost tear strained. Dawson had sat in the chair, letting it all go. Shay had tried her best to comfort her, and so did the others.

"Every thought and prayer needs to be directed down that hallway." Boden spoke out to his team of firefighters, crying for their brother. Dawson crying for her boyfriend. They're all hoping.

**Mystery POV – Standing outside of the apartment, Engines had cleared out the fire.**

They all deserved this. They were all a bunch of lying losers. To me, they were all dead. To me, they were all stupid. To me, I don't care what happens to them. Casey, definitely deserved that fall. Dawson deserved that kidnapping incident. I hate them all with a _burning _passion. What happened to the apartment, recent building fires, that was all me.

Matt Casey...yes, he's a delight. He definitely deserved that fall.

Gabriela Dawson... she needed that kidnapping to knock some sense into her little head.

All these fires were for them.

And no one can stop me.

I _will_ make sure of that.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed that little heat! Don't forget to leave a review, I'd love to hear what you think!**

**What do you think is gonna happen next? Is this Arsonist ever gonna stop? Who do you think it is? Will this madness die down soon?**

**By the way, check out my newest story, "My Soldier's Heart," if you haven't already! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chicago Fire**

**Our Time Now**

**Chapter 12**

**March 7, 2014**

**Author's Note: Thanks again for the positive feedback, enjoy the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for NBC.**

**Note: Time skip of 5 days, pick up on Arson Investigation. Matt got out of the hospital and made it through, Gabriela lost her apartment, and is currently staying with Casey until further notice.**

* * *

**Third Person POV – Casey's House**

"Matt, oh my God, stop." Gabby said, It was five days after Matt's accident; Monday morning, and they were catching up on missing sexy time, ever since Matt had gotten back from the hospital. Matt was atop of Gabby, trying his best to hold himself up with his arms, and he was placing light and wet kisses on the hollow between her neck. Gabby was lying there on the bed gliding her hands up and down Matt's muscular biceps.

"You like that, baby?" Matt whispered into her ear, with a husky tone.

"Uh-huh, keep doing that.." Gabby moaned. Just when Matt was getting closer to her area, Gabby's cellphone had rang. Matt sighed out in disappointment, and got up off of Gabby and grabbed her phone on the nightstand. He got her phone, and handed it to her.

"This is Gabby.." She said into her phone, sitting up in the bed, and Matt had taken a spot right next to her.

"_Hey Gabriela, it's Antonio. We have a few leads on the Arson fires at your firehouse." _

"Hey Antonio, what's going on? What do you have so far?" Gabby said, suddenly interested into the conversation.

"_It'll help more if you come down to District 21. Bring Matt along with you." _

"Alright, thanks Antonio. I'll see you later." Gabby hung up the phone and set it back on the nightstand. She turned to Matt, and he was pretending to be asleep.

"Mattie, we have to go down to the station. They have news on suspects." Gabby said, she got out of bed, and grabbed Matt's shirt that was lying on the ground and put it on.

"Can we go later, babe?" He asked, trying to appease her back into bed.

"Really, Matthew?" She asked in a joking matter. He still sat there in bed, not moving an inch.

"I promise we'll pick this back up, later. Okay?" Gabby said, she grabbed her crutches off the ground, and prepared a stack of clothes for her to wear.

"Alright... I guess so." Matt said finally convinced, and got out of bed.

"You ready for the late night shift?" Gabby asked while curling her hair and getting ready and Matt was putting on a clean outfit.

"Hell yeah, you stayin' in the bunks later, babe?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah, I really don't feel safe alone anymore." Gabby said blankly. She finished curling the tips of her hair, applied light makeup, and grabbed the sweatshirt Matt had given her, and the beanie along with it. Picking up her knitted Uggs, she had put them on her feet, and headed out towards Matt's kitchen.

"Don't worry, as long as you're with me, I'll always look out for you. You're safe with me, Gabriela." Matt said, walking behind her and picking up two cups and poured some coffee into it. He handed it to her, and had kissed her forehead for further reassurance.

**District 21 - Chicago PD**

Antonio, and the rest of intelligence had taken upon the case along with Arson Investigation to get to the bottom of this. Halstead and Lindsay had sat at the tables discussing the possible suspects and current leads. Olinsky, Ruzek, and Jin were currently going over every surveillance camera and traffic tapes that were found in each Arson fire.

Just then, Voight came in and asked the current update after 3 hours looking into the case, "Anything so far, anyone?" He questioned and looked at every one of his detectives under his wing.

"So far, there has been only three suspects. Two were found around the area at the time Fire #1 and Fire #2 had started, but no faces have been identified yet. And the other suspect was found behind Gabriela's apartment, when that fire had started." Detective Jin said, pointing at the videos he unraveled on his laptop.

"Did you find a match for suspect #3?" Voight asked, clicking buttons on the laptop, and rewinding to the video of the third fire.

"Dark brown hair, about 5'6, and was wearing dark clothing. That's a lead from the garbage man who was picking up the trash at the time, and that was all he could identify." Lindsay said, taking a sip from her mug of coffee.

When Voight was about to speak up, one of the phones in the room had started ringing.

Antonio had walked over to pick it up, and spoke.

"Intelligence, can I help you?"

"_Detective Dawson, there's a Gabriela and a Matthew here in the lobby, you asked to see them?" Sergeant Platt said into the phone._

"Yeah, you can let them go up, thanks." Antonio said, and then hung up the phone. A few minutes later, Gabby and Matt had appeared at the doorway towards their wing, and was waiting for someone to let them in. Ruzek had went and buzzed them in.

"Ah, great, another Dawson in the house." Ruzek joked to all of them and everyone had chuckled. Matt had pushed Gabby's wheelchair to one of the open tables, and sat down with her. Antonio quickly walked over to Gabriela and gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Right, so let's get started, shall we?" Antonio asked to everyone in the room and clasped his hands together. Voight and Antonio walked up to the chalkboard, and placed shots of the three suspects from the recent fires on the board.

"Matthew... Gabriela, do any of these bodies look familiar to you?" Voight asked, pointing to each picture. They both shook their heads in disagreement.

"At the scene of the first fire, did you notice anything suspicious?" Detective Olinsky asked the couple.

"I did, actually. I don't know how it's gonna help but, I saw someone from a distance, when we were done clearing out the fire." Matt said nonchalantly. Gabby gasped, and hit Matt on the shoulder.

"HEY! Why didn't you tell me about this?" Gabby asked.

Matt feigned hurt, and answered, "Well ya know, babe.. I was kinda in the hospital this past week. I didn't want to put any more weight on your shoulders."

"No! Matt, you're supposed to tell me these things!" Gabby fought back. They continued their argument, until Antonio poked and intervened.

"Guys, can you talk about that later? I really want to get to the bottom of this!" The both of them huffed and halted their fight.

"Anyways, we got some info from a lead, he noted that he saw someone a few minutes prior to the explosion. Tall, brunette, slightly curled hair, and average. Apparently, she was wearing scrubs too?" Antonio explained.

"Matt, does any of this correlate with your sightings?" Antonio continued.

"Nope, not at all. From my view, there was this lady standing afar, and she was just there standing taking in the whole situation. But she didn't really give off any bad signals."

Antonio nodded, and took some notes from his recall of events.

Just when Voight was going to question further, Jin interrupted.

"Sorry, but I just received a new file from the surveillance camera at a hardware store; the one we visited, near the first explosion. The owner said it might help with our investigation. Does this girl look familiar?" Jin asked, he opened up the file and played the video on his laptop.

Matt came over there and told Jin to start the file from the beginning. It was clear at the beginning, but he did indeed see two familiar faces walk out of the store with Hospital scrubs on and a transparent bag that showed possible products to start an explosion.

"That's Hallie...Hallie Thomas..." Matt said loudly, he was shocked and surprised. Everyone looked at him, and Gabby dropped her coffee mug on the floor creating a disturbance.

* * *

**Woah, Hallie Thomas? Who could be her partner in crime? **

**Please don't forget to drop a review, and hope you enjoyed it! Sorry for the long wait, I was busy all weekend because I was a bridesmaid for my cousin, and her wedding was last weekend, so I had to fly to Chicago and help her out with everything. I also heard that they might be cancelling Chicago Fire, I really do hope they don't. I really love this show, and it's totally new, I hope they continue this show for atleast 2-3 more seasons, I'm in love with Fire and PD. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Chicago Fire**

**Our Time Now**

**Chapter 13**

**March 12, 2014**

**Author's Note: Ah! Last night's episode has so much foreshadowing and hints for next week's episode. I saw the preview afterwards, and it looks really intense. I have a huge feeling someone's going to die, and you can tell that it was a sacrificial death, judging by what Casey says in the trailer. I really can't wait for it, and I'm sure it's going to be a huge turning point for the season, exceptional for Casey's near death experience from 2.10. **

**Now, the Dawsey scene's from last night. I thought they were really cute, and I love how Casey finally said "I love you" to her, and I'm sure Dawson will say it back to him soon. I thought that them going through the smallest fights will strengthen their relationship, and make them even stronger. A relationship is never perfect, and it will take time. That creepy guy from Main HQ, looks really paedophiliaish, just saying...LOL, you can see it because he held onto her a little bit longer. Am I the only one who thought that the cake thing at the house from Jones was really funny? And when they were eating it at the end? Haha, so cute. The itty bits of last night's episode was really sweet, I feel like their going back to what used to be them in Season 1. I'm also curious to what's going to happen to Kelly, Otis, and Benny. I feel Benny had something to do with Keeler's disappearance.**

**Anyways, enjoy the chapter and thanks to Milady29 for pitching me some great ideas that will come into play later in the story! Check her stories out, they're all fabulous! :) **

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved for NBC.**

* * *

**Third POV- District 21 Chicago PD**

Gabby dropped her coffee mug on the ground, in shock of Matthew's words. Everyone had looked at her also with an expressionless face.

"Matt, sweetie...what did you just say?" Gabby said, looking back to Matt. Matt looked at her with a solemn look, and just said whatever came to mind.

"Look at it closely, Gabriela. There's no doubt that Hallie is behind all of this." Matt argued. He was fuming. His crazy ex-fiance was the one who set everything up. She put almost everyone he loved in danger. The victims in those staged fires almost died because of her.

"Can I get some information on Ms. Thomas, please?" Antonio asked. The rest of the detectives had really no clue what was going on, and each of them just took a seat; waited for Matt to give the details.

"Hallie Thomas. She was my ex-fiance before Gabriela and I got together. We were together for almost seven years, and it wasn't just a couple years initially that I had proposed to her." Matt paused, and took a look at Gabby who was cringing at the foremost details. He mouthed a 'sorry' to her and she just smiled. He saw Antonio and Voight taking some notes down, and began to continue.

"Anyways, she's a Doctor at Lakeshore Hospital."

"May I ask a personal question?" Voight's raspy voice lingered through the air. Matt nodded and told him to proceed.

"Why did you guys break up?" He said.

"I caught her cheating when I came home from work, one night. And to say the least, that was the end of our relationship. We also had a lot of disagreements that time around." Matt responded, he took a seat next to Gabby, and placed his hands over hers to comfort her.

"Could she have any vendetta against you or Gabriela?" Voight asked once again.

"Voight-uh, I don't know if this is relevant to the case at all!" Antonio interrupted.

"Dawson, let's be realistic. She could have a reason to amount these fires specifically towards Gabriela." Voight said.

"It's okay, Antonio. I kind of agree with Voight." Gabby piped in. She looked at Antonio and gave him the look that it was okay.

"What I was saying is that she could be holding a grudge against you, Gabriela." Voight paused, and continued, "Jealousy, because you're with Casey? Anger, because he's yours and not her's?" Voight justified.

"Uh, I don't know, Voight. I haven't had any contact with Hallie since Matt broke up with her." Gabby shook her head.

"Why did you have contact with her before?" Voight pushed.

"Matt used to bring her to the firehouse for lunch sometimes, and I guess we'd talk. Matt and I were really great friends. And Hallie and I would talk girl-stuff from time to time." Gabby explained. Voight nodded, and waved for Matt to come in.

"Casey, is this true?" Voight looked at him.

"Yup. I would bring her to the house, and she'd hang out with us during her lunch break, but other than that, that would be the only time Gabby would have any contact with Hallie."

"Have _you _had any contact with her recently?" Voight questioned.

"No, not at all. I haven't talked to her since she picked her stuff up from my house, and that was the day after we broke up. Since then, it's been Gabriela and I." He gave Gabby a sincere smile.

"Alright, thanks for the small details. We need more evidence to support this, so my team will go down to that hardware store once again to collect more information. We'll also look to see if we can talk to any of Hallie's friends or co-workers at the hospital. Other than that, we'll call you when we have more details." Voight said.

"Thanks for this. We owe you. I know this really isn't your kind of case, but we definitely thank you for helping us." Matt said, talking to all of the Detectives of Intelligence.

"Anything for family, right?" Antonio said, he walked over to Matt and gave him on of those brotherly handshakes/hugs. Antonio then moved to Gabby, and gave her one last hug. Matt and Gabby then waved a good-bye to everyone else in the room.

"Wait, before you leave.." Voight talked then paused. "Gabriela, could I talk to you for a second?" HE continued. Gabby nodded then wheeled herself to the small vestibule outside of the unit. Voight shut the door behind them, and spoke up.

"I received news about the case regarding your kidnapping. The suspects have been charged, and they're going to be put in jail for – Attempted Murder, Kidnapping, Assault, and the selling of illegal drugs and substances. The majors who were behind this have gotten life sentence, but the minors have been put in for 10 years with chance of parole." Voight explained.

"Wow, uh, that's great news, I guess?" Gabby said, unsure of what to say. That was a lot of information to take in. Her disappearance happened almost a month ago, and she finally felt more safer now that they've been put in jail.

"There's no trial, since there's tons of evidence to support it. So you're in for a relief." Voight continued.

"Thanks Voight, for everything that you're doing." Gabby said. He nodded and wheeled her to the front lobby where Matt was waiting for her. After getting into Matt's truck, he spoke up.

"So, my first shift starts back up at 7 in the afternoon, what do you want to do until then?" He started the car, and then got on to the highway back to his place.

"Matt, are you sure you're ready to go back to work?" Gabby asked wearily. She worried about him every time he got into that firetruck. Every time the bell went off calling for Truck 81. Every time he walks out of a building, and he's the last one out. Every single day, she worries about him.

"Of course. My concussion finally healed. The cuts are all bandaged up, and there isn't any post- traumatic occurances. The doctors cleared me, Gabby."

"I know, babe. I'm just worried about you." She said, she took her hand and placed it in his.

"Before everything happened, I worry about you every single time you got into that ambulance. Even before we started dating, you're constantly on my mind when only Ambulance 61 is called." Matt told her. He took a turn heading towards one of their favorite diners.

Gabby nodded in understanding, and just stayed quiet. She tightened the grip on his hand, and it made her feel more safer.

"I love you, okay? I'm worried that something might happen again." Gabby spoke up.

"I know that, and I love you too, nothing will ever change that. I can't promise you that I'll always be safe, knowing the situation of my job, but whatever happens we'll get through it together, alright baby?" Matt assured her. They arrived at the diner, and just sat there in silence before they got out of the truck.

"That's all I needed to hear. What are we doing here though?" Gabby asked, she looked outside her window and saw that they were at one of her favorite diners.

"Well, I thought we'd grab a late lunch, before I head over to the firehouse. You cool?" Matt asked, and she just smiled and nodded. Then he got out of his truck, and walked over to the other side. He reached into the compartment behind her seat and grabbed her wheelchair. He helped her out, and she was seated. He shut the door behind him, and locked it up. Pushing her into the restaurant, he found a table that was handicap accessible, and just placed her there. He called for a waitress, and the lady came over there. They ordered their desired food, and just waited patiently until it arrives. The two were just discussing a few things and joking around, until a voice spoke up.

"Matt? Gabriela?" The almost-familiar voice said behind them, they looked behind and saw someone they didn't really expect to see, out of all the diners in Chicago, they pick this one to go to. Matt and Gabby were shocked to find who was calling them.

* * *

**Wow, who could the mystery person be? The person they've been dreading to see? Or someone from their uncalled past?**

**What did you think of these past few chapters? What do you think of Tuesday night's episode of Chicago Fire? Leave your thoughts below and don't forget to review! (:**


	17. Chapter 17

**24 March 2014**

Hey everyone! So sorry for the lack of update for almost two weeks. During the first week, I've caught the common influenza, and I've been very sick and confined in a hospital once again during that period. Other than that, I am feeling a tad bit better, and I am also on my holiday (or Spring Break, as you Americans call it). I'm actually back in my homeland (Australia) for a week, and I will be very busy with my family. On my flight here, I have written new chappies for My Soldiers Heart and of course this story, and if I can find some time to send it to my beta, then she will help me edit and revise, but as of right now I will not be able to.

Just wanted to let my readers know that I have not abandoned my stories and currently on vacation mode. Sorry for the inconvienience, and hope everyone has a great Spring Break for everyone in College, and for the high schooler's hold on a little longer, if you're not on break yet (;

Thanks a bunch,

X

unscriptedwriter


	18. Chapter 18

**28 March 2014**

I would like to announce my departure from "My Soldier's Heart" and "Our Time Now". Whilst my vacation here in Australia is close to an end, I am ready to return to the work world. In this announcement, I have made some very hard decisions regarding my schooling and career choices. I have decided to continue my Nursing and Med School plans, but I have also decided to join the U.S Navy.

In this, I will be admitting myself into the ROTC, and realizing I'm halfway done with Nursing School, I will be a commissioned officer on Active Duty after my training is done. I will be doing a tour in Africa for 4 weeks where I will be one of the Nurses assisting in a mission to help out the sick along with a hundred other nurses and proffessionals in the med field, before I am set to do my OCS and Boot Camp training later this year. I'm so proud to say that I'm joining the Navy. Although I was born in Australia, I do have ancestors and relatives who have fought and served the U.S, and it makes me happy to say that I will be one of many members of my family, to do the same, serving for the U.S. Other than that, unfortunately I cannot reveal any other information regarding the military.

Some inspiring words to my readers: I do, however, believe that there is more to this world. To my younger readers, keep going sweetheart. You have so much to live for, this world is bigger than you think. I thought when I was younger (I'm actually 21), the little things that make me upset made me thought it was the end of the world. But it's not, it may seem like it, believe it or not; these are the fires you'll be facing throughout life. I remember I hated waking up for school in the morning and complaining about how much homework I have each night back in primary school (I still do that now), but you just gotta tell yourself that it all pays off in the end. You only have one chance to be and do what you want for the future, take risks everyone. Take every open shot that you're given.

Thank you so much, for all the wonderful reviews, comments, and everything you've guys have done for my stories. I loved them all so much. I will never forget everything. I know I left the story at a bad place, but I would like to let you know that this had made such an impact on my writing in school. Getting feedback really does help you out in the real world. To all my readers, I really appreciate each and every one of you. You guys all make me happy.

By the way, I still support Dawsey, and will always be one of my OTPs, but right now, it just isn't the right timing. Chicago Fire teaches alot of lessons, including this one: "Make the right choices, because life as you know it, is in the heat of it." We truly are battling our own fires and enemies, but we should never back down, we should keep fighting to put the flame out.

Again and again, thank you all so much for the continued support and love, and I hope you all will respect my decisions as a student, as a person, and most importantly as a writer with the many sacrifices and decisions I've decided to make. I definitely had fun and enjoyed writing this story. Furthermore, my readers are my Ohana.. My family.

I love you all!

X  
unscriptedwriter

**Note**: This story is now up for grabs. And so is "My Soldier's Heart." Please PM me for further information and details, if you're interested in continuing this story. Offer and deadline ends on April 10th.


End file.
